Answers
by truecolour
Summary: Freds death hit everybody hard, some more than others. Ron's grief causes him to leave behind the love of his life whilst he goes searching for answers to a question he doesn't even know. When he returns he finds that he has pushed Hermione into the arms
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The funeral

The sun was shining brightly on this summer's day, birds were singing in the trees as the light breeze was blowing through the branches, however the atmosphere in the Burrows garden was anything but bright. There sat everybody that had ever known Fred Weasley, the red headed prankster that brought laughter to many, unless of cause you were on the receiving end of a prank but even then you eventually saw the funny side of it.

Every person he ever loved sat there in straight rows of chairs unable to hide the pain they felt by his death, some however just sat there not displaying any emotion what so ever. For today was the day of his funeral, two weeks had passed since the day that the dark lord was defeated, although this was a happy and joyous occasion for many, for the Weasley family and indeed anybody who had lost somebody in the war, this was still a somber time filled with hurt and grief.

"And so today we lay to rest the boy …. No the man who will always be remembered as a person who fought for everything that is good in this world, but mostly he fought for laughter and happiness." faint sobs could be heard throughout the garden, mostly those of Mrs. Weasley, who on the same day had gained the son she thought she had lost but had also lost the son she always had and who had never left her. "So here shall lay forever the body of Fred Weasley, beloved son, brother and friend. May the braches of this tree give shelter to anyone who is grieving his death."

At this Mrs. Weasley slowly walked up to the grave an laid down a single rose, which had been enchanted so that its petals would never wilt and would always shine with the bright colours of Gryffindor as a reminder of her sons bravery and courage. After this the rows of people slowly started to get up and pay their last respects to him. George however merely got up in a slow manner and walked over in the opposite direction to the pond at the very edge of the garden, where he sat down, knees at his chest and hands on his head, here he stayed only occasionally looking over his shoulder at his brothers mourners.

Soon it was only Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron who remained seated. Ginny slowly got up hand in hand with Harry and walked towards the gravestone, as Harry passed Hermione he put his hand gently on her shoulder and looked into her dark brown eyes that were now red and swollen, he said nothing instead he merely looked at her then lowered his head and continued on with Ginny.  
During all of this time Ron never moved, he just sat there looking at an invisible spot in the distance. Hermione hadn't let go of his hand for the entire service.

"Ron maybe we should go and say goodbye to Fred, it's getting late, the suns setting".

He stayed silent and just shook his head. Hermione was worried about him, she knew that Fred was always Ron's favourite brother, although he would never admit it. She never pushed the subject any more instead she just stayed there with her head on Ron's shoulder. They sat this way for hours and neither said a single word to the other. Occasionally Hermione would look up into Ron's eyes, usually when she looked into his eyes she was greeted with the piercing blue of them, they reminded her of the still calmness of the sea, but now they reminded her of a grey storm, she couldn't look at them for too long.

Eventually Ron stood up, reached out his hand, the one that Hermione wasn't holding and gestured for Hermione to take it, as she reached out he let out the tiniest of smiles, which for a moment she imagined she had seen. Together they slowly walked to the Burrow hand in hand, Hermione shivered slightly because by now it was late into the 

night and the moon was out.

"Your cold aren't you?" he said in a cracked voice, as if he hadn't spoken a single word in days, this was close to the truth.

"Only a little" she said with a slight smile and look of joy on her face, she was just so happy to hear his voice, even if she could still sense to grief in his tone.

"You shouldn't have stayed with me you know you should have just gone in"

"But I wanted to stay with you I didn't want you to be alone at a time like this, I wanted to be there with you" she said sobbing slightly.

At this Ron raised his free arm and placed it over Hermione's shoulder and began to rub slightly in an effort to warm her up. Although this wasn't really enough to warm her up, her body slowly became warmer just by his touch on her bare skin. She felt like she could stay this way forever, she hadn't felt this close to Ron since they shared their first kiss two weeks ago in the corridor of the seventh floor at Hogwarts, although they were in the middle of a war she had never felt so happy or so loved in her entire life.

At this moment in time she felt that she was finally getting the boy she fell in love with back, the Ron Weasley that was awkward around her, the Ron Weasley who would protect her even if it was from something so silly as the breeze, the Ron Weasley who would make her feel so good inside. She wanted that Ron back she didn't want the Ron who never spoke, she wanted the one who wouldn't keep his mouth closed even if it was to have an argument with her, she didn't want the boy who take himself off to be alone, she wanted the one who would sit there on the couch with her, Harry and Ginny for hours. In the back of her mind she knew that it would take time to get the Ron she loved back after all she knew it would take time for him to recover from the loss of his brother. But she also hoped in the bottom of her heart that this was the beginning of Ron's recovery.

After what seemed like a life time they both reached the door of the Burrows kitchen, the lights were still on because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both sitting there looking into their cups of tea, as if they were looking for answers to a question that never had an answer, which Hermione had guessed was stone cold because there was no steam and neither looked as if they were considering taking a sip. They suddenly both jumped as they heard the door closed behind Ron and Hermione.

"There you are dears, I was wondering when you would be coming back, I kept a plate of food for you both, it is over here in the oven."

"thank you Mrs. Weasley, do you want me to warm yours up for you Ron?" she said whilst walking over to grab both plates from the oven, she felt that the question she had just asked was rather pointless for she had never known Ron to pass up the opportunity of a meal no matter what type it was.

"No thanks I'm not hungry" with this Hermione quickly spun around with the shock of this answer.

"Come on dear you need to eat" said Mrs. Weasley, who didn't like seeing her youngest son upset, even more than this she didn't like to see her youngest son upset and not eating. She knew that something was desperately wrong with her son at this point

"Nah mum, its fine I'm just not hungry" he then turned around and left the kitchen door to go back out into the garden.

Hermione quickly noticed this and went to follow him but before she could the door closed and Mrs. Weasley had grabbed her gently be the arm.

"Hermione dear, if you love my son you need to understand that the men in this family cannot be pushed into things, they will come around in the own time, I'm sure of that, I'm not too sure how long it will take but when he does eventually come around you need to be there for him." she said in a sweet yet sympathetic tone

"Thank you for the advice Mrs. Weasley" said a defeated Hermione, after all she knew Mrs. Weasley was correct after all who knew the Weasley men better than her.

Hermione then made her way through the kitchen leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to stupor over their cold tea. She passed the living room and saw out the corner of her eye a sight she so longed for, Harry and Ginny were asleep in each other's arms, she guessed that Harry must have been comforting Ginny as she cried and eventually without knowing it they had both fallen asleep hugging each other.  
Hermione would have given anything for it to be her and Ron asleep on the couch, instead he felt it was better to do it alone, something she expected of Harry but not from Ron, she so badly wanted him to open up to her. She gave the peaceful couple one more glance over her shoulder and continued across the room upstairs in to Ron's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Through Death Do Us Part

Ron closed the kitchen door behind him unable to look at the pain in his parents eyes any longer. He made his way up to the pond at the back of the garden, this seemed to be where all the Weasley boys went when they needed to be alone, it was either here or the broom shed but that was usually when they wanted to be alone with a girl and away from their mothers prying eyes.

Ron wondered to himself why it was here they all came, the pond was nothing special, sure it was larger than a normal garden pond but there were no merpeople or magical creatures in it, it was just your regular garden pond. Even if it did have a homemade dock they had made one year when he was about 7 years old, it wasn't to stable but it served its purpose for diving.

The only explanation he could think of was that it had the perfect view of the next village, of all the quite little houses and people going about their usual everyday things oblivious to the wizarding community, yes the Weasley's loved being wizards for who wouldn't but sitting here made you wonder what it would be like just have a quiet peaceful life.

Then Ron began to think of the broom shed, why he did not know. He began to think of the times he thought of taking Hermione there, of course he would never of done it because he didn't know if she would want to, besides he thought to highly of Hermione and wouldn't want their kissing sessions to be in a rotting old shed. But how he had wished that they were there alone together. Then he chuckled lightly to himself, why he would have taken her there he did not know because this was always the first place his mother looked.

Once he had stopped thinking about this he came to be thinking about Hermione, the way she had held his hand all day without the slightest intention of letting go. He loved Hermione, if he thought about it hard enough he could pin point the exact moment in which he realised he loved her. When she laid there petrified on the bed in the hospital wing, he just remembered thinking how horrible life would be without her in it. If he thought even harder than that he could remember when he knew he would never love another person in his whole life as much as he loved her, having recovered from being petrified and she was running down the great hall to greet him and Harry, her eyes shone so brightly that day, part of him hoped it was due to him.

"_she loves you back now Ron you idiot, why couldn't you just be there for her like she was for you, after all she loved Fred as a brother as well." _he began shouting to himself "_God why can't you just hold her like you've always wanted too, you know you and her both want it. What is wrong with you." _no matter how hard he searched inside himself for the answer he just couldn't find one.

Hermione opened the door of Ron's attic room, although she wasn't sleeping in this room and still had to share with Ginny, she found herself spending more and more of her time in this room. She would just sit in there looking at all of the pictures that Ron had of the Chudley Cannons zooming about, the picture that was taken of her, Ron and Harry in their first at Hogwarts that sat on his bed side table. It was taken before the three of them had any true problems, life was so simple and easy then.

The majority of the time she would just lay there on his bed holding on to his pillow trying to drain every last ounce of his smell from it. She could just lay there for hours and be reminded of him and all of the good times as well as the bad times.

For her this wasn't really a bad time because she knew that he would be back with her eventually, like Mrs. Weasley said it would just take time and she couldn't rush it. Besides loving Ronald Weasley came with much more worse times, such as not speaking to him for nearly an entire year just because he was too busy snogging another person or just him being so ignorant that he never even noticed she liked him. Despite these bad times there were more good ones, even just his touch was enough to make her smile from ear to ear all day.

Soon she found herself sinking into these memories as though they were dreams and before she knew it she was asleep dreaming of her future, her future with her Ron.

Ron looked up at his watch and realised it was half past one in the morning, he decided that he should go back in because it was late and knew his mother would still be awake worried, after all that had happened he couldn't bare causing her any more pain. So he painfully got up from where he had being sitting for the past few hours, his joints had become stiff from the breeze filling the air that night.

As he had expected when he walked through the door that night he found his mother sitting there with what seemed to be the same cup of tea she had hours ago.

"I hope you found the answers you were looking for Ronald" she said to her son as he walked through the door.

"I didn't even know the question I was trying to answer mum" he said as he took as seat next to his mum. "Mum you never needed to wait up for me you know there is not really anything to be scared of anymore"

"Ron, one day you will learn that a parent never ever stops worrying about their children no matter how old they get." Ron could sense the pain she was feeling when she spoke about her children "besides I couldn't sleep anyway"

The two just sat there for a while, Ron now had a cup of tea which his mother made for him, which was slowly becoming as cold as hers. Then suddenly the silence was broken.

"mum what are we going to do?" he had finally realised the question he was trying to find the answer to, hoping that his mum would be the one to tell him the answer.

"I honestly do not know, I suppose we will get over our grief in time, each in our own way, we just each need to find our own way that's all" she said taking a sip of her stone cold tea. "Ohhhh this is cold, well I know what I am going to do now and that is to join your father in bed"

She emptied her tea into the sink and took a look over her shoulder at her son.

"I think for now you should go to your room and wake up the pretty little thing that I expect is sleeping on your bed at this moment." she said with a small smile on her face. "Oh and Ronald that girl really loves you, you know" with that she climbed up the stairs to bed.

Ron sat there for about five minutes and eventually walked up to his room. There he found Hermione sleeping peacefully on his bed, he knelt down beside the bed and just watched her, the way her chest gently rose and fell with each breath she took, just wondering what she was dreaming about at this very moment.

Then out of nowhere it suddenly came to him what he needed to do and with that thought still fresh in his mind he silently began to collect his clothes that were placed all over his room and began placing them roughly into a old sports bag he found hidden under his old school trunk.

Once he had packed everything he could think of he gently knelt back down besides Hermione. He tenderly brushed aside the strand of hair that lay across the smooth skin of her face. Again just watching her chest rise and fall, he felt himself becoming lost in his thoughts of her and the way she looked, he quickly shook these thoughts out of his head because if he watched her for a moment longer it would have completely wiped out his plan.

He lent in closer and rested his cheek against her ear and with all the courage he could find within himself whispered into her ear.

"Hermione Granger, I love you with all of my heart but I can't give you the love that you deserve now, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me when I return to you, I just don't know how long it will be but know that you will always be with me in my heart and in my dreams. I love you mione."

And with the last word she gave a light moan and moved whilst still deep asleep.  


Ron left his room walked down the stairs very carefully watching the steps so not to make them creek as he went down. He passed his parents room, he then saw the door of Ginny's room, he slowly sneaked in there so not to wake her, and to his surprise she wasn't there. He looked around the room and his eyes met a small lilac bottle of perfume that he had bought Hermione for the Christmas they had shared together in Grimauld place. He sneaked over to the dresser and picked up the bottle and placed it gently into his bag and proceeded to the door.

Then he was in the living room and saw for the first time Ginny in Harry's arms asleep. The usual Ron would have gone red with anger at the sight of his little sister in a boys arms but instead he found comfort knowing that his sister was able to share her grief with the one she loved.

"Look after her Harry" he whispered

Ron quietly closed the door of the Burrow and walked out into the night with no idea when he would return. The air had turned extremely cold since he was last out here.

He walked up to Fred's grave, having been guided by the light that shone from the rose his mother had left. He knelt down

_"Why did you have to go, I…. we need you here. But no you're still the stubborn Fred we all know and love, would do anything for a little glory. Git." he chuckled with a look of pure misery on his face. "I know if you were here you would kick my arse if you knew what I was about to do, but you're not here are you. His grief suddenly became anger. "Why Fred, I hate you for leaving us, I hate that you're not here. Why, why, why." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reassurance

It was the next morning and Hermione woke to a start.

"Ron, Ron are your there" she said still dazed and taking in the surrounds of the room she had slept in, although she normally found herself in Ron's room it wasn't usually where she found herself waking up. She woke up with the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong, she had no idea as to what. This feeling made her feel sick with fright, so she quickly composed herself and pulled her hair into a scruffy ponytail and ran down the stairs.

There she was greeted with the glum faces of the Weasley's and Harry eating their breakfast.

"Help yourself Hermione there is plenty to go around"

Hermione grabbed a plate and took to the nearest seat she could find but before she even contemplated taking any food she needed to ask the question that had been burning inside of her since she woke up.

"Has anybody seen Ron this morning because I haven't seen him since when we came back yesterday?"

"Did he not come and wake you up like I had told him too" said a slightly worried Mrs. Weasley

"No I woke up this morning and I was still in his room"

"Not to worry I suppose he just found a spare bed last night in order to not disturb you" interjected Mr. Weasley as he saw the look of fright on his wife's face and not wanting to cause her any more pain came up with this answer. "He probably got up early this morning grabbed a bite to eat and left to be by himself, I'm sure there is no need to worry, now eat up."

"You're probably right" said a now calmer Hermione, why she had not thought of this earlier she did not know because she would normally think of all the logical reasons for something before acting as rashly as she did. But recently when it came to Ron she was 

becoming uncharacteristically irrational. So Hermione now grabbed a few slices of toast and started to eat.

Unexpectedly there was a loud knock at the window of the Burrows kitchen.

"don't panic everyone it is only pig, silly little owl." said Mr. Weasley after dislodging the bit of toast that he had began to choke on after the shock.

"dad isn't it a bit late for the post" said a apprehensive Ginny as she looked at Harry's face, which had the same look upon it as hers did, that of confusion.

"And dear, why would pig have post, that's Ron's owl." added Mrs. Weasley

When Hermione had realised what was happening around her she quickly got off of her seat and ran towards the owl, all the while the feeling of fright that she had woken up with had reappeared in the pit of her stomach

" it's from Ron" she said with a look of both sadness and puzzlement on her face, tears were starting to once again fill her large brown eyes before she had even read a single word upon the parchment.

"What does it say dear" said a now scared Mrs. Weasley, trying to hide to fear in her voice from the rest of the family.

Hermione tried so hard to find the strength inside her to read the words in the letter but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Part of her never wanted to because she couldn't stand to be the bearer of more bad news to a family who had already suffered so much, another part of her didn't want to open it because that would mean it was real.

Tears now all the way down her face she quickly held to letter out to Harry so that he could read it.

_ I need to work things out on my own, please don't try and find me I promise I will be ok, I just want you all to know that this isn't your fault. I will be in contact._

_ Ron _

Harry slowly folded the letter back up before looking at the faces of the Weasley clan, these faces were depressing enough however when he saw Hermione his heart broke for her, but before he had the chance to comfort her she just left the table and ran straight up to Ron's room at a speed that nobody thought her capable of running.

"What did I do" said a now hysterical Mrs. Weasley who was shaking from crying so much

"he said it was no one's fault Molly, there there, he is a big lad now I'm sure he will be fine." said Mr. Weasley whilst trying to comfort his wife.

"I was the one who told him he needed to find out on his own how to get over his grief, I didn't think he would leave."

"Perhaps Molly our son has grown up and is finally listening to the advice his parents are giving him, even if he did interpret it incorrectly"

"Yes I'm sure that's what it is Mrs. Weasley" said Harry, who had taken to comforting Mrs. Weasley as Ginny just sat there as if in a trace.

Hermione ran straight into Ron's attic room, threw herself onto his bed and began to sob frantically, she felt as if it was never going to stop, she just cried and cried. She never really knew why she was crying exactly, part of her was crying because of fear that he would not return, part because she would miss him even if at the moment he wasn't his true self she still needed to see him.

She just stayed there all day crying, her airway now felt constricted and her eyes stung. Every once in a while she would hear the door open slightly however she never raised her head or acknowledged the person standing there, she just continued to cry, she couldn't face any body.

Eventually it was early evening and she decided that it was about time she faced everybody, however part of her felt so selfish because, after all, nobody else seemed to take the news as badly as her and she never even considered how Mrs. Weasley was feeling, then again she never took time to see if anybody behaved the way she did because she left in such a hurry.

She walked down the stairs trying desperately on her way to remove any signs of how hard she had been crying, this was pointless because those who knew Hermione Granger could tell straight away that she had been crying. Her cheeks were stained from her tears, her eyes puffy and her lips were trembling.

As she reached the kitchen she took a large, deep breath in order to prepare herself for being around every one. She just sat there took her plate and began to eat, she never felt like eating so instead she just sat there and made circles in her food with her fork. Although not one person had spoken to her, which she liked, she could feel their eyes burning on her skin.

After about 20 minutes of this she took her plate to the sink and then progressed to the back door. She had no idea why or where she was going, it was as if her body was just doing it. Before she knew it she was walking towards the tree under which Fred was buried.

To her surprise she saw George sitting there with the same posture he had had at the funeral, hunched over, his knees to his chest, no emotion on his face. Hermione was so preoccupied at dinner that she hadn't even realised that George wasn't present. Upon seeing him she decided that it would probably be best to just leave him, she felt that like her he would more than likely want to be on his own.

So she turned and began to walk in the other direction.

"You don't need to leave" said George in a voice so unlike his usual jolly, happy one.

"I just thought you'd want to be alone."

"Are you sure that's just not what you wanted." he said now turning to face her.  


"I suppose part of it was" she said slowly walking towards him.

George gestured for her to sit at the base of the tree beside him, she accepted.

"Sorry" this seemed to be the only thing Hermione could think to say in this particular situation.

"What for"

"Fred" rather taken back that he never knew what she meant.

"Why, it wasn't you fault it was no bodies, he decided to fight, no one made him."

"I know it's just what people say isn't it."

"yep, who knows why" he said with a small smile on his faced, the first since Fred's death, Hermione realised how much he looked like his old self when he had a smile. Other than recently she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't seen him without a smile.

"So what are you always doing here?"

"Just thinking"

"About what"

"Everything, Fred, new projects for the shop, the usual."

"Ohhhh ok then" she sighed

"He'll be back you know"

"Pardon" she said shocked assuming he was talking about Fred

Noticing the tone in her voice he continued

"No not Fred, Ron"

"I'm not so sure"

"He will be, he just doesn't do things like most other people, you should know that by now."

"Suppose" desperately trying to change the subject she returned to the subject of  
George. "What about you, will you return to us soon"

"What do you mean I'm here?"

"You know what I mean, the real you."

"Eventually, I just need to learn to fill the hole Fred left."

"Do you think that's what Ron is doing" she said unable to stop herself from saying it.

"I suppose"

"How long do you think it will take" knowing that this was a question he couldn't really answer.

"Not as long as me. After all he only needs to fill a small part of himself, I need to find a whole half"

No more was said between to two, Hermione felt that no more needed to be said. In this short conversation George had simply explained to her the things she had greatly been trying to understand over two weeks.

This reassured her that Ron would be back.

Hermione rose to her feet, she needed to because she could no longer feel her bum. She turned to go back inside.

"It was here you know"

"What was" said Hermione as she turned back to face George

"Where we both played our first prank"

"Really" Hermione had wondered what the significance of this tree was and why Mrs. Weasley insisted on having Fred buried here.

"Yep we were 5 and though it would be fun to chase Ron up here"

"Well that doesn't seem so bad"

"It wasn't until we decided to get all the spiders we could and place them in boxes at the base of the tree."

"Ok that wasn't nice"

"I know but it was funny, he didn't come down for hours even then he had to get mum to carry him because he didn't want to touch the floor." he now had a fully fledged smile on his face

"See that's the George we want back" said Hermione turning back around to go in.

A:N all these hits and only two reviews, come on people help me out, I really want to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Getting Back to Normal

One month had passed since the day that they received the owl from Ron saying how he needed to be alone and none of the Weasley's had heard from him since. The sun still shone brightly in the clear blue skies, the odd wispy cloud floated by.

At the Burrow the mood on the whole was improving since Fred's death. Things were steadily getting back to normal, more people were visiting the Burrow, they were speaking more and laughing more. They were now seeing the positive effects of Voldemorts downfall.

Despite this there was still the underlying worry about Ron, each day that passed without news the worry grew. Hermione felt this more than anybody, for she had never gone this long without hearing from him and she had no body to turn to, there was always Harry but she had felt herself growing further away from him since he had been with Ginny. She tried so hard to push these depressing thoughts of fear to the back of her mind but with no success. She tried to tell herself everyday that passed meant that she was a day closer to getting her Ron back, this thought made her so happy inside, her pulse would rise and she would feel herself smile. This feeling of joy would soon wane when the idea that every day he is gone the less he loves her and the less likely it is for him to return.

She constantly told herself that this wasn't true, she could manage with not seeing or hearing from him, although it took all of her determination. However she knew that her heart would break in two if he ever stopped loving her.

For now she just had to settle with the memories of him, the way he had gently rubbed her arm at the funeral, the way his eyes would shine brighter just by her being in the same room as him, the way they fell asleep hand in hand at Grimauld place. When these memories didn't cheer her up she always had her dreams, here she felt as though all of her hearts deepest desires could become reality, his bare skin on top of hers, touching her in a way that made her feel like her soul would explode if he ever let go. These dreams would always make her wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air. She would be hot and sweaty all over, eventually she would fade back into sleep and return to the dream that she found herself always having since the day Ron left.

_Ron face against hers as she slept, he raised his soft hand to remove a brown curl from her face. _Then he said the words that were now permanently etched in her heart. _You will always be with me in my heart and in my dreams. I love you mione."_

Then she would wake and realise it had all been a dream, a wonderful and perfect dream.

__

"Goodbye George." they all cried.

George had decided to return to the flat above the shop around a week ago, he was only leaving today because Mrs. Weasley wanted to make sure her son was ready to be alone for the first time. This was a teary time for her because she felt that she was losing a son every day.

"Be sure to floo us when you reach there"

"I will but it will only take me a few seconds to get their mum I'm apparating" laughed George

"Come give me a hug" sobbed Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him towards her "now are you sure you want to go you know you can stay here as long as you want."

"mum I will be fine honestly stop worrying woman, besides every day I am here the more money I am losing," said George, although he was trying to make a joke of the subject, he was holding his mum with such a tight grip she knew he would miss her.

"See ya everyone" he said after finally being let go of by his mother.

"Bye, we'll miss you" they all shouted.

With one large crack he was gone.

"Dinner was fantastic Mrs. Weasley" said a stuffed Harry

"Yes thank you Mrs. Weasley" agreed Hermione

"Please dears call me Molly, your both family" said a grinning Mrs. Weasley

"Ok then Mrs. Weasley" at this the entire table began to laugh so hard that tears were in their eyes.

"So do any of you want to come to Diagon ally with me tomorrow, I need to pick up a few things……. For my new job" said Hermione wiping the tears from her eyes.

At this there was a large roar at the table and everybody began jumping at Hermione giving her hugs and kisses. Hermione had been expecting this reaction because they all knew that she had recently applied for the position of junior trainee healer at St Mungos.

"When did you find out" said Mrs. Weasley whilst grinning ear to ear

"I got the owl this morning" who had a smile on her face that mimicked Mrs. Weasley's

"Congratulations Hermione, you'll be great." said Harry as he stood up and kissed his bests friends cheek.

"Thank you Harry so are you going to come with me do Diagon ally"

"Of course, and I'm going to buy you a brand new quill and note book"

"You don't have to do that Harry"

"Shut up, besides I want to, it's not every day your best friend gets their dream job." again hugging her  


"So when do you start?" said Ginny

"The day after tomorrow"

"Well this calls for a celebration, tomorrow will have a small party" said a still grinning Mrs. Weasley

"You don't need to do that Mrs. Weasley, that's too much trouble."

"Don't be silly, it's about time we had something to celebrate, I'll just invite close friends."

"Thank you" said Hermione feeling so happy, not only because of the new job but also because the Weasley's always made her feel like family.

Hermione went to bed late that night feeling the best she had done in weeks, she finally felt that her life was getting back on track, she was starting a new job, and things were generally getting better.

Regardless of this she still felt that things could have been a whole lot better. If Ron was here he would have been celebrating with her, he would have been the one who was complementing her, he would have been kissing her on the cheek instead of Harry.

She soon began to think how things would have been if he was here. He could have been going with her to get the things she needed for work, they would meet up on her lunch break to have a meal together. Although these thoughts made her heart ache, she would not let them overthrow the good feelings she had at this precise moment.

So she just went to bed that night and just fell asleep, this was the first time in ages she didn't cry herself to sleep or fall asleep with images of Ron in her head.

Soon the only people left in the kitchen were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They sat there over their cups of tea and had their nightly chat about the days events.

"I hope George is alright"

"He is a grown lad now Molly, you need let him get on with it. All our children, including harry and Hermione, know that we are always here if they need us."

"Do you think I should Floo him and make sure that he has eaten a good meal" she said as she was getting out of her chair. "Yes just a quick appearance"

"Sit down Molly" he said whilst grabbing her arm and pulling her back into her seat "he will be fine"

"I hope your right"

"Of course I am, when have you ever known me to be wrong… in fact don't answer that"

Mrs. Weasley just gave him an amused look.

"instead of this tea I think we should have had a nice cold glass of juice, this weather is extremely hot." Said mr weasley desperately wanting to change the subject.

"I know, it been two months ad still no rain or even a breeze, it will be a nice day to go to Diagon ally."

"It's so good that Hermione is getting back on her feet." said Mr. Weasley. "And to think you were worried about her."

"Yes it is good she is starting work, but that doesn't mean I have stopped worrying about her." taking another sip of her tea

"There is no need she keeps telling everybody that she is fine"

"Trust men" she said with a crooked smile

"What is that suppose to mean Molly Wobbles"

"Well dear when a woman says she is fine that means she isn't, something is troubling that girl."

"That makes no sense, do women live in a land of opposite or something."

"No Arthur, just go back to your tea and continue to live in ignorance." she said giving him a sweet but cheeky smile.

"Well I'm sure she is fine, probably just misses our son, it must have been really hard on her."

"I know, I am glad Ron did what he felt he needed to do, but I am not excusing his behaviour towards to that lovely girl of his."

"He'll be back, he'll be mad not to, she'll still love him."

"ohhhh I know she will still love him, after all he is a Weasley, but I'm just not sure she can wait any longer to be loved in return." she took a long sip of her tea then sighed, she looked up to the family clock on the wall. "Hurry back Ron"


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys, hope you're enjoying my story so far. well here is the latest chapter

Chapter 5 Home Truths

Knock knock

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me Mr. Glint"

"Ahh Ron, I thought I would just give your pay packet in person, a very big time for a man when they receive their first wage."

"thank you sir" said a smiling Ron, he was finally about to see the reward for all of his hard labour, this feeling soon faded when he opened the packet and saw the lack of gold. "So where is all the gold?" he said trying to make it seem as though he was only joking.

"Gold, you do make me laugh Weasley, we don't pay people in gold."

"Ohhhh" laughed Ron, this made it look as though he was only joking about the whole gold thing, however in reality, he was finding things in the muggle world harder than he could have imagined "See at work tomorrow sir."

"Yes Weasley nice and early. The streets of London don't clean themselves."

Ron returned from work to a pokey little bedroom he was renting, it was cheap. The paint was peeling off of the walls, there was damp, had a funny smell of cats in the air, the view was of the back of a factory. But it was all he could afford, if Mrs. Weasley had known where he was she would have marched him straight back home without a second 

thought. You wouldn't blame her, this was probably the worst living condition you could find. Ron hadn't even tried to improve the place with magic, he never even cast a spell for the mess.

Ron would spend the majority of time here, he rarely went out with the guys from work even though he was regularly invited. He just spent most of his time on his own, part of him wanted to be surrounded by loads of people, the way he was used to but this seemed to be best for him.

"Have you got my money Weasley" shouted a creaky old voice from behind the door.

"Old bat doesn't waste much time does she" he spoke under his breath with a look of hate on his face, until he opened the door and forced a large fake smile on his face "yes here it is Mrs. Higgins"

"Good good," she said with the look of greed on her face as she flicked through the notes "yep it's all here so same time next month Weasley"

"Of course" he slightly shut the door before muttering "old hag"

"Pardon Mr. Weasley" shrieked Mrs. Higgins forcing the door open again

"Nothing"

"Don't you forget who gave you a room when no one else would touch you, me that's who and I could take it away just as fast."

"Ok bye"

He forcibly shut the door behind him and when he knew she was gone he went into a 

rage filled rant about her.

He then went to on his bed, it was dirty and lumpy and really uncomfortable. He brushed aside all of the food wrappers and mess that had been on top of his quilt, took off his top and threw it into the corner, in the past month his entire body had become even larger due to the muscles he had got since doing such a physical job so instead of his normal athletic looking torso he had a perfectly toned chest. He laid there with his arms above his head and just thought about the state he had got himself into.

_I work all bloody month, sweating and breaking my back, what have I got to show for it. NOTHING, a dirty little room managed by a moaning old bitch, the worst job EVER, no friends no family and no money. What the hell have you done you silly fucking twat Ronald. _

He sat up in his bed, swung his legs over the side and just sat there with his head in his hands. Every time he thought about what he had left behind in the wizarding world he got so angry with himself, he knew he had done it for a reason, but after a month he was still no closer to reaching his goal.

He decided he couldn't take this any more so he quickly got up, threw on a top and walked out of the door. He had no idea where he was going to walk, all he knew was that he needed to do it until he was less angry at himself. He just walked passed all of the shops in the street looking at the displays in the window would make him wonder why any muggle would buy this things that seemed so boring, the things never moved, spoke or did anything. He continued walking with his hands in his pocket, before he knew it the sun was setting so he decided to return to his flat.

On his way home he bumped into somebody in the street.

"Watch were your going." said a voice that seemed strangely familiar to Ron.

"Why don't" said Ron raising his head from its slumped position. Only to be met with a sight he had never expected to see. "BILL"

"Ron" shouted Bill "what the bloody hell are you doing here"

"I could ask you the same."

"So this is where you've been then, didn't think to tell anybody, no stupid pig headed Ron only thinking of himself."

"Don't you dare fucking lecture me" Ron quickly turned around and began to quickly walk back to his flat.

"Doing what you are good at I see, walking away when things get hard."

Ron stopped suddenly in his tracks. Thought about what Bill had just said, he knew that there was truth in what Bill had just said, however he couldn't bring himself to stew on it so continued walking. Bill followed his younger brother all the way back to his flat.

"So this is where you would rather call home then is it"

"Bill do you not get the hint" Ron knew full well that Bill was following him but still had to ask.

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean I can't ignore it" said a smug Bill

Ron secretly chuckled to himself making sure Bill never got the slightest hint.

"Lovely this place isn't it" Bill said as he followed Ron into his room, lifting up some of the mess and looking at the damp.

"Well it's not for long" said a rather defensive Ron, even though he totally agreed with Bill

"Funny that's what mum and Hermione keep saying"

"What" hearing Hermione's name went through him like a thousand knives.

"Forget about them did ya, yeah they keep saying things like _he'll be home soon, not long now till he returns, he'll come back to me"_

_"_I did tell them not to worry and that I would be in touch"

"That was a month ago, no one has heard from you since" said an outraged Bill, who was now furious with his younger brothers disregard for others feelings

"Well I've been busy" Ron forced out, he knew there wasn't a single reason for his behaviour

" I can see" he said giving a disgusted look at Ron's room "well maybe when you have a spare few minutes you could owl the people who miss you, I mean that's if you have time wouldn't want little Ronnikins to put himself out"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, I'm not a little kid anymore"

"could have fooled me, you see I had this stupid idea that a man doesn't runaway when times get hard, especially if in the process they break the heart of the only girl who could possibly love them"

"What" no other words seemed to be coming out of Ron's mouth as he slumped onto the bed and put his hands to his head.  


"that's right, Hermione, probably the greatest girl in the world for you, but instead of being there for her you left, did it ever pass you mind that she was feeling just as much hurt as you, she lost Fred and her parents still don't even remember she exists, no it didn't did it. Instead you left her alone to cry herself to sleep every night, you broke…… ARE breaking her heart."

Ron had often though about this but it never seemed to have been as real as it was now, hearing somebody say exactly what he thought made him feel disgusted with himself. He rubbed his eyes to stop the inevitable tears that were beginning to forming his sky blue eyes

"Ohhhh hit a nerve have I" said a still angry Bill

"I had reasons" he finally managed to say trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

At hearing these words Bill finally realised the pain he was causing his little brother, he still felt angry towards him though. However his anger soon became sympathy when he looked at Ron's face, he saw a sight that he couldn't actually recall ever seeing on Ron, He was upset and he was crying.

"Listen I know you did but that doesn't mean you couldn't have stayed at home with her."

"Yes it did, it was because of her I didn't stay, she deserved better than me"

"How do you know that, did she ever tell you that or was it just a stupid idea you got in your head"

"It wasn't stupid, besides you don't know how hard it was for me to leave, it broke my heart to leave her when she looked so beautiful asleep….. But I did it because I knew it was for the best."  


"Who was it for? Because it certainly wasn't for Hermione" he said whilst lowering himself to Ron, putting his arm around him. "Listen Ron she thought you left because you didn't love her anymore and she blamed herself, she still does."

"How could she think that, I love her with all of my heart, always have and always will"

"Why didn't you just tell her this or even just write a letter, something, anything, it's not too late you know. If you would just tell them why, let them know you're ok."

"Please don't tell them you know where I am, please Bill just don't please."

"Why not, don't you think they deserve to know?"

"Because I'm not ready to return yet, I still need to find a few things, please don't tell them."

"Ok but you need to contact them because if you don't then I will tell them."

"Ok I will"

"I mean it Ron and just for interest what are you looking for because maybe, just maybe what you were looking for was right in front of you"

"I don't really know, but I will when I find it"

Bill just gave Ron a puzzled look and got up to make the pair a drink. The brothers just sat there for around an hour talking about things in general. Then Bill got up to leave.  


"Best be getting off, you know how Fleur gets"

"Yeah, bye"

"Listen Ron I meant it, if you don't contact them I will tell them."

"I know I'll get right on it when you're gone." Ron the slowly shut the door.

_"Please find whatever it is you looking for and make it soon" Bill said to himself as he walked down the street._

Ron stuck to his words and as soon as Bill left he walked straight over to his draw and pulled out a pen, even looking at this plain blue pen made him think of Hermione, she would usually use a pen like this at Hogwarts because it didn't constantly need to be dipped in ink, which meant she could write more.

Being able to write more however was not Ron's problem, he had absolutely no idea where to start.

Eventually he decided

_Hello every one_

_I hope that you are all well, I'm doing fine so please don't worry. I have got a job, not a great one but it pays the bills, oh yeah and I have found a place to live. There isn't much else I can tell you, so I'll just finish here._

_Ron X_

_I'll be in contact soon, I promise. _

He placed the letter on top of the pile of rubbish that was on his drawers. He then walked over to his bed where he laid his head on the pillow and was once again greeted with images of Hermione.

A:N well what did you think, i'd love to know so if you could just write a review i'd very much like that. thankyou and please please please review


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the next chapter. enjoy

Chapter 6 Rage

The Burrow was in absolute chaos that afternoon, Mrs. Weasley had every pair of hands that were free helping to tidy the burrow. Harry had been given the job of degnoming the garden, a job that he hated more than any other, not only because he would finish with mud all over him but also because his fingers would be so sore from all the bites he'd get. Also this job no longer had the appeal it used to when he'd do it with Ron, it always made him laugh when Ron was bitten.

Ginny had been asked to tidy all of the bedrooms, she loved this idea because now that the Burrow wasn't home to as many brothers as usual it meant that they were mostly already clean.

Hermione hadn't been given any jobs to do, Mrs. Weasley insisted on this because it was her party after all. Hermione couldn't stand not doing anything, she especially hated seeing her friend doing work just because of her. So that she didn't feel so bad she decided to secretly help Harry in the garden.

"Come here you little ……. Argh" shouted Harry.

"Having fun" said a giggling Hermione

"Hi Hermione, yeah loads of fun, I don't even know why Mrs. Weasley is making me do this"

"I know I thought it was meant to be just a little celebration"

"Well you know Mrs. Weasley and her idea of little" said Harry as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, well I'm here to help."

"If Mrs. Weasley finds you she'll march you straight upstairs."

"I know, but oh well" said Hermione as she rolled up her sleeves and began tugging on the gnomes.

"So are you looking forward to the party?"

"I suppose so, but I really didn't want any fuss"

"Why not, I would, getting a great job like that."

"Well you'll get a good job soon, people will be mad not to employ you"

"Thanks but I think I'm just gonna relax here for a while."

"Good idea, I'm not looking forward to all the travelling I'll have to do, I'll end up being so tired."

"You'll get used to it I'm sure."

"We are all here today to celebrate Miss Hermione Granger getting a new job as a junior trainee healer at St Mungos. Congratulations love" cheered a smiling Mr. Weasley.

"Speech, speech, speech" cried the entire room

"Thank you everybody for coming, erm well that's about all I have to say, just enjoy yourself" blushed Hermione

She began to start walking around the house, meeting and greeting everybody who had come. Hermione was shocked by the amount of people who had turned up considering that it was only supposed to be a small gathering. She never minded she was quite enjoying seeing everybody again in happier circumstances. All of her school friends from Hogwarts were there.

"Well done Hermione"

"Thank you Neville, so what are you up to now."

"Gran wants me to go back to Hogwarts and finish my schooling, I tried telling that you never and you've got a great job, but all she said was _yes but Miss Granger is extremely intelligent."_

"So are you Neville" she said whilst blushing and trying not to laugh

"Who are we kidding Hermione, well I suppose I better go back and finish"

"Ok then, well I'll speak to you later I need to mingle"

"See ya"

Soon the music had gotten louder and everybody had their fair share of fire whiskey, especially Mr. Weasley who was now dancing in a way that resembled a gorilla. Everybody was having a great time, they were laughing, mostly at Georges new ideas for the shop. Unfortunately however the night had to come to an end and people began to filter out of the house and stumble across the yard to apparate.

The only people left at the house were those who were staying there. George got up to leave but could barely stand properly.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight George" said Ginny who was sober due to her being too young.

"No, I am perfectly alright. Now where are my………. Yellow."

"Well at least sober up on some coffee first George." Said Ginny as she laughed at her brothers oblivious intoxication.

"Ok but I don't want it to taste yucky." everybody began to chuckle at a clearly drunken George "and I want little yellow marshmallows in it"

"If you say so George." laughed Ginny.

"Why did you let me get so tipsy" said a tired looking Hermione "after all I do need to start work tomorrow"

"Well no body forced you to do all of those fire whiskey shots with Dean…. and then George… and then me" laughed Harry

"Well I need to go to sleep I have to leave early because of the travelling."

"Come live with me" piped up George

"Ok then George, just go back to your coffee." said Mrs. Weasley, patting him on the shoulder

"No I mean it, well I have a spare room, and she needs somewhere close to work."

"Well I suppose I would make sense Molly" said Mr. Weasley

"But she is fine here aren't you Hermione"

"yes it's great here, but after a while it might tire me too much." said a surprised Hermione, this was probably the cleverest idea George had ever had and what made it even more amazing was that he could barely even walk at the time.

"Well what you should do is leave it for a while and see how you feel." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Ok then, but it would be nice to have some company and someone who can cook and clean, I was thinking of getting a house elf." said George, Hermione gave him a look that 

could kill, she still believed in her SPEW policies, as did everybody else.

"Ok I'll think about it but for now I need to sleep. Good night everybody." Yawned Hermione

"Good morning dear, breakfast is all ready so eat up you need all you strength for your first day" said a perky Mrs. Weasley whose voice went straight through Hermione

"How are you so awake Mrs. Weasley" said a groggy Hermione

"Perk up potion, I took the liberty of slipping some into you orange juice."

"Thank you, you're a life saver."

"Mum my head hurts" groaned a hung over George.

"Well you did have an eventful night last night"

"I know, I can't remember a thing"

"Really not even asking Hermione to move in with you." giggled Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah I remember that because I said about her being like my house elf." he let out a little laugh "Argh that hurts."

"Listen I didn't take it seriously George, I know you were drunk." Said Hermione

"No I meant it, it would be good to have somebody to keep me in line, the place is a mess. Mum is that perk up potion, pass it here."  


"ok" said Hermione who had assumed that George was saying this so not to hurt her feelings or make it seem like he wasn't that drunk last night. "Well I am off to work"

"Bye dear, good luck, have fun" said Mrs. Weasley

Hermione returned to the Burrow early that evening after an enjoyable first day at work. She was smiling from ear to ear. She did a lot of writing up and shadowing of healers and even got to help a patient who had been subject to a backfiring prank, courtesy of a Weasleys' wizarding wheezes product. She felt like nothing could ruin her good day.

She opened the Burrow door expecting to be bombarded with questions about her first day. When she opened the door however her grinning face soon became one of confusion, instead of smiling faces she was met with gloom faces that all turned towards her as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hermione, your back" sighed Ginny

"Yes, what is wrong everybody."

"This" said Ginny handing Hermione a letter. Hermione recognised the writing on it straight away. It was the scruffy joint up writing of Rons.

"Ron, well maybe it's to say he's coming back" she hadn't even finished her sentence before she started tearing open the envelope "why didn't you open it this morning"

"We wanted to wait for you" said Ginny

"Well you shouldn't have, why do you all look so glum, this is good news I can feel it." Hermione began reading, at first she had a smile but soon it became clear to everybody that this wasn't the good news that she had expected. She threw the letter to the floor and ran upstairs in a frenzied fit of tears.

"Hermione" called a worried Harry but she didn't respond. He bent down and picked up the letter.

"What does it say dear." said an anxious Mrs. Weasley

Harry began reading the letter out loud.

_Hello every one_

_ I hope that you are all well, I'm doing fine so please don't worry. I have got a job, not a great one but it pays the bills, oh yeah and I have found a place to live. There isn't much else I can tell you, so I'll just finish here._

_ Ron X_

_I'll be in contact soon, I promise._

"What" screamed Mrs. Weasley ripping the letter out of Harry's hands.

They all just sat there in shock.

Hermione slammed the door of Ron's room with all of the force she could muster. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself ripping all of the pictures off the walls and tearing them up. Kicking over anything that came near her leg. She felt like all the anger in the world was inside of her at this exact moment, she picked up the photo that sat on his bed side table and flung it across the room with all her strength. As soon as the photo made contact with the wall the glass in the frame smashed to pieces. It came to rest in a pile of his clothes that lay in the corner.

She just broke down, crying but at the same time feeling so angry at him. Her body was shaking all over from rage.

_I hate you Ron I hate you I hate you. How dare you leave me you cowardly little bastard. How dare you make me feel so bad? I hate you _

"Hermione" Harry said softly as he looked about the broken room searching for Hermione. He found her rolled up into a ball in a dark corner of the room. All he could hear was her sobs. He approached her with caution, because he knew what Hermione was like when she got like this.

"I'm…so …sorry…Harry."

"Don't be stupid you deserve to be angry with the git." he said putting his arm around her and squeezing her tightly. "It's ok."

"That's just it Harry it won't be OK. He never had any intention of returning." she said now with the anger returning to her.

"I don't know about that."

"If he did why did he get a job, a flat, he never even told me, not a single person."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, probably just forgot."

"Why are you trying to defend the git, he knew exactly what he was doing, I think he wanted to hurt me. Well not for any longer, I won't let him" she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hermione wait, what are you doing." he also jumped up and followed her into Ginny's room.

"Leaving"

"What, you can't do that, calm down Hermione." shouted a panicking Harry.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I have been calm long enough, I am not waiting for that prat any longer. He left why can't I, I can't be here now just sitting waiting for him to return." she said frantically throwing clothes into a suitcase.

Harry knew that Hermione couldn't be stopped when she was like this. He had never before seen her this bad before, she wasn't even packing her clothes neatly.

Hermione walked down the stairs to find every pair of eyes staring at her. First they were looking at her face but soon noticed the case in her hand.

"Does your offer still stand George." she said in a calm voice, Harry shrugged his shoulders behind her when they all looked up towards him for an answer.

"Hermione are you sure you don't want to think about it a little longer" said George

"Yes dear" agreed Mrs. Weasley

"I have thought about this hard enough and this is what I want to do"

"Please" began Mr. Weasley

"Nothing you can say will change my mind, this isn't because of you, I just need to get out of here."

"Well if you are completely sure" said Mrs. Weasley

"I am, that's if it is ok with George" she said looking at George in a desperate way.

"Erm yeah of course it is" he said trying to ignore the disapproving look on his mothers face.

"Well should we go now" she said walking towards the door  


"Erm ok"

"I'm sorry for the mess in Rons room Mrs. Weasley, I got a little hot headed, I'll return to clean it up soon."

"That's ok dear."

"Ok are you ready George goodbye every one I'll see you soon" she laughed to herself in a sarcastic sort of way "unlike Ron I mean that."

Within a minute she and George left, leaving everybody in the Burrow with the look of shock on their face.

Please review, it doesn't take very long. Please please please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Champagne and Punch

"So here it is, sorry it's such a mess it's just I wasn't expecting company." said a slightly embarrassed George because the place really was a mess, he ran around trying to tidy up the most he could.

"Its fine, but I see what you mean about needing somebody to keep you in line" she said whilst taking in the surrounds

"Told you I needed a house elf, if mum had seen it like this she would have slapped my around the head."

"Yeah she would have, but don't think that just because I am here it means that you won't have to lift a finger."

"The thought had never crossed my mind Hermione, how dare you suggest that it did." he said with a large grin on his face and crossed fingers behind his back

"If you say so" laughed Hermione.

"So would you like to see your room."

"Alright then, lead the way." she said following George.

"Here you go. It's probably the cleanest room in the house."

"yeah I can actually see the floor" she said still laughing "listen George not that it matters to me but this isn't Fred's old room is it." if she was honest with herself the thought did worry her.

"No, I don't think I'll ever let anybody sleep in there, is that wrong, it's just it's still the way he left it and I can't bring myself to change it" he said in a depressed tone of voice

"No of course it isn't, it's quite sweet actually"

"Thank Merlin because I was afraid people would think it was weird, but I don't want change it because it makes it feel like his presence is still here and it just wouldn't be the same without him."

"I think that is a great reason, it's kind of like an extra way to preserve his memory, not that we need it but o well" said Hermione, who now had watery eyes.

"Don't cry, I think you've done enough of that today." he said after seeing the look on her face. "Well I'll just leave you to get unpacked."

"Thank you"

"That's ok"

"Its just saw I the look your mother was giving you, thank you for saying yes any way."

"Don't mention it" he shut the door after him.

Hermione placed her suitcase on the bed, George was probably correct, this was the cleanest room in the house, the bed had lovely deep blue sheets on it, and the walls were a nice bright cream. She began to unpack all of the clothes she had brought with her, this would not normally have taken so long but because of the way she had quickly packed them she needed to place an ironing charm on everything she had. When she had done that she transfigured a few coat hangers into lovely silver flowers which she placed on the windowsill, she opened the curtains. She had never realised how beautiful the flat was, it was just made even better by the view, you could see the whole of Diagon alley from here.

She would never have believed a few years ago that Fred and George, the two biggest jokers imaginable, would have a perfect flat, great business and lots of money, but it seems that's how things were meant to be. She soon found herself crying about the fact that Fred was no longer living the life he had dreamed of and worked so hard towards getting. Then she thought of just how sad George must be alone here without his twin. However on the plus side she was glad Fred had managed to live this life, even if it was only for a short time, she was also so happy that George would always have a way to keep his brothers memory alive, even if it caused hundreds of people to be subject to practical jokes, these thoughts made her feel so warm inside.  


When she had stopped crying she wiped her face and composed herself in order to rejoin her new flat mate. When she went back into the living room she was not met with the same site she had seen at first. George must have been working like a headless chicken tidying up the place, he had blown up a few balloons and put up a banner saying welcome to your new home.

"The best I could do on short notice, I did expect a bit more time to set up." said a rather modest George

"Don't be silly, this is great thank you, I am sorry to spring it on you like this but things didn't go exactly as I had planned."

"Well let's just forget about that for now and celebrate becoming flat mates." he said pulling out a bottle of champagne from thin air.

"I agree" she said excepting the glass and clinking it with his

"Oh yeah no one got a chance to ask you, how did you first day at work go"

"Great thanks, I really like it" she said taking a mouthful of the nicest champagne she had ever tasted, the bubbles left a tingling feeling on her tongue . "Yeah I had the pleasure of treating one of your customers who never read the instructions properly."

"Sorry about that." he said trying to keep a straight face

"Its fine, made the day quite eventful actually."

"Let me guess it was the fireworks wasn't it"

"How did you know that" said a stunned Hermione  


"They never read the labels, it says light and run, not light and stand still."

"Oh right"

"Think people would have a bit more common sense wouldn't you"

"Yep"

"well thank you very much for the great moving in party and cheering me up, but I think I need to go to bed I have work in the morning." she said handing him back the empty glass

"See you tomorrow roomy."

"Yep roomy" smiled Hermione

Hermione went into her new room and fell asleep straight away, the bed was the most comfortable one a person could wish for. The last thought in her head was that she could see herself really enjoying herself.

It has been 3 days since the letter had arrived at the Burrow

"Open up Ron NOW" bellowed an extremely angry Bill "get your fucking arse up now"

"Alright I'm going, no need to break the door down" shouted a groggy Ron who was suddenly woken up by the noise at the door.

"You bastard" shouted Bill as he punched Ron in the face which caused him to be catapulted across the room

"What the fuck was that for." said a bleeding and bewildered Ron

"The letter" he said whilst unclenching his fist

"What I wrote the bloody letter like you told me to" he said as he was eventually picking himself up off of the floor. Winching as he touched the spot where he was just punched

"Really I don't think I told you to be that heartless in it did I" he said still shouting.

"What the are you on about Bill"

"You, sure you told them you were fine, but you never told Hermione that it wasn't her fault, you didn't even tell her you still loved her"

"So" with this Bill punched Ron again

"Get up, get up" said Bill whilst dragging Ron off the floor " do you know how much you hurt her, do you, you are such a git Ron"

"I said I'd be in contact and for them not to worry, what else could I have said" said a terrified Ron who had screwed his face up in preparation for another punch.

"Sit down"

"No"

"I said sit down" hearing the tone in his eldest brother's voice Ron decided doing as he was told was his best option. "She's left the Burrow now thanks to you"

"What" said a shocked Ron "how was that my fault"

"I told you didn't I, I told you were breaking her heart, well congratulations you've done it now."

"What" Ron tried so hard to stop himself but he began to cry.

"Don't put on the water works, you knew what you were doing."

"I…never…meant…too." sobbed Ron

"Well you did, she moved out and she had only just started her new Job at St Mungos."

"She got a job there" for a brief moment he felt happy because he knew how long Hermione had wanted a job there and was so happy her dream was becoming reality, this was short lived as the guilt soon came back. "So where is she living now"

"What does it matter it's not as if you are going to go looking for her. To be honest I don't think anybody wants you to, you know we all love her like she was family and we don't want you hurting her anymore."

"But I love her."

"Funny way of showing her, didn't even tell her."

" OK, Ok I WAS WRONG I KNOW I WAS, BUT WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO ABOUT IT NOW."

"Do what you're good at, fuck all"

"What."

"Are you deaf"

"How can I do nothing after what you have just told me, I never wanted to hurt her I especially never wanted to break her heart."

"Well I think it's too late for that, don't you."

"It can't be, I won't let it be."

"Have you found what you were looking for yet."

"No, but what has that got to do with Hermione not loving me anymore."

"Well I just think it was all pointless."

"How do you mean" not sure he wanted to hear what Bill was about to say.

"Well take it, you have broken the girl of your dreams heart and you have absolutely nothing to show for it."

"Don't say that." said an angered Ron, he knew that this was true, everything was. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that he had broken her heart. "She still loves me I know she does, she'll wait for me I know it."

"How can you be so selfish, her waiting for you, it's you who should be waiting for her, she did nothing wrong and you expect her to still want to be with you. Even after you ran out on her."

"I wasn't running."

"Well what would you call it? I think leaving everybody at a time like that so you didn't 

need to deal with it is running away. Tell me how I'm wrong if you can."

"Does it matter what I say, you're just going to believe your own version in the end any way aren't you."

"Well try then."

"I CAN'T"

"Why not"

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHY I LEFT, THERE NOW YOU KNOW. I JUST GOT AN IDEA IN MY HEAD AND WENT FOR IT. THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR."

Shouted Ron

"That's not what I wanted to hear, I wanted to hear that you had done it for a reason and a real reason, not because you didn't know." he said being disappointed in his younger brother. "Well I'll leave you back to your very important quest then"

"Why are you going"

"Because I am sick of the sight of you but because I love you as well."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean"

"It's because I love you I can't stay because I would probably beat you within an inch of your life." out of nowhere Bill began laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny, what on earth can be funny about this whole situation."

"Because I sounded like you, the only thing is I have a real and genuine reason for leaving." Bill left the room slamming the door shut behind him.  


Ron couldn't leave it like that so he chased Bill down the street.

"BILL, BILL COME BACK." grabbing his big brothers arm.

"Get off of me Ron"

"No"

"Ron" neither brother took their eyes off of the other.

"Ok" sighed Ron "but I need you to do something for me."

"Why on earth would I do anything for you"

"Well don't do it for me then…….. Do it for Hermione."

"Don't get me to do your dirty work, you stupid bastard."

"Just tell her I love her, I mean tell her I really really love her and I never meant to hurt her. Please just tell her that." said Ron with a look of desperation on his face.

This look made Bill remember the way Ron was as a child, how he had always looked at him with this face, be it because the twins were picking on him or because he just wanted some money, it made him remember that he would have done anything for him. This look made him remember how Ron used to be and how much he still loved and always would love his little brother. It ripped him apart inside to say what he was about to say.

"No, if you really mean it then you can do it.".

hey guys don't forget to review, i love hearing what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Want to dance?

Hermione just wanted to lie in her bed all day but she knew she would eventually need to get out of bed because she had to get to work. She loved her job but she just couldn't decide whether or not she loved her bed more. Eventually she dragged herself up out of the comfort of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

She walked through into the kitchen and began to pour her cereals into her bowl.

BANG, CRASH, BANG

Her cereals when flying in the air.

"What the hell was that George." she said whilst trying to get her breath back and stop her hands from shaking.

George popped his head around the corridor wall.

"Sorry, didn't expect it to be that loud."

"I thought we agreed you would keep that stuff to the basement under the shop."

"I know but I just couldn't resist. Sorry"

"Well next time just make sure it doesn't happen when I'm pouring cereal."

"Sorry I'll clean that up for you."

"Doesn't matter I'll do it."

"Thanks, I'll see ya when you get back from work" he said before quickly disappearing back around the corner.

Ron awoke that morning with the worst feeling he had ever had in his life, it was the feeling that he had lost Hermione, for good this time. Sure he felt bad when she was with Viktor Krum but this felt even worse because she wasn't really his at the time, he only wanted her. This feeling was about 100 times worse because he did have her, he had her and just let her go. He felt like just crawling into a corner and living out the rest of his life there.

If he wanted to do that it would mean missing work, which he couldn't do because he needed the money. He also hoped that work would take his mind off of the night before. But every time he saw his face he was met with a constant reminder, his lip had a large cut in the corner which was beginning to heal, and his eye was surrounded by a large blue bruise. Although this hurt him he felt that he deserved to feel more pain, the type of pain he had caused Hermione.

He rummaged through the pile of clothes that were in the corner, managed to find a uniform that was kind of clean, he pulled on the clothes and then left to start another hard day's work under the blistering heat of the sun.

"what the heck happened to you mate, go ten round with a boxer did we." said Ben, a guy Ron worked with, he was only a year older than Ron but had been doing the job since he was 15.

"No"

"Every thing alright, you seem a bit down, more than most days that is"

"I'm fine really can we just get on with the work please."

"Sure mate, listen why don't you come out with us tonight to the pub"

"Why not, I've got nothing else to do apart from waste away in my own self pity and guilt."

"Good, a knees up is just what you need"

Ron had finished work and quickly returned to his flat to get a shower and throw on some clean cloths, well in Ron's case the clothes that smelt least. Once he had done this he met up with the others from work.

"Can I have a shot of Fire whiskey please?"

"What the hell is that" said the confused bartender "all we have here is straight whiskey"

"Ok, one of those then please, make it a double"

"Pace yourself, the night is still young mate." said Ben as appeared next to Ron

"Alright"

The night went on and Ron was drinking all that he could get his hands on. He had hoped that going to the pub would have eased the way he was feeling instead it just made him feel worse, all night long his work mates were trying to cheer him up.

After about 2 hours of drinking in the pub the guys decided to move on to a club.

"Right then let's get you hooked up with a lady."

"I have one thanks, well I should say I had one"

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Excuse me"

"Now we know why you look so bloody moody."

"Yep that's why."

"Well then there is only one thing to do, bartender, a shot of vodka for my friend here and keep them coming."

After around 5 of these shots Ron was unable to stand properly, was slurring his words and actually began to feel less miserable.

As he slouched his head over the table he could see out of the corner of his eye a women 

walking towards him, she was blonde and slim, she was wearing a short black dress. To any other guy in the club it would have seemed like all of their Christmas' and birthdays had come at once. To Ron however it just didn't bother him.

"Want to dance"

"With you"

"No with him" she said pointing towards Ben "of course me" she said as she laughed

"No thanks I don't dance."

"Please I would get ever so lonely if you didn't" she said fluttering her eye lashes at him

"No why don't you dance with him, I'm sure he'd be much more fun."

"But I don't want him I want you"

"Go on mate, you can't be that bad a dancer" interrupted Ben, literally pushing Ron onto his feet.

"Alright but just one dance"

"That's all it will take." Said the woman.

Ron wobbled his way on to the dance floor. At first he was unsure what to do, he had never really been to a club before and he certainly wasn't used to the type of dancing that was going on around him. But he soon began to loosen up, this was probably due to the amount of alcohol in had in him at the time.

The blonde draped her arms around his neck and they were soon kissing each other drunkenly in the middle of the dance floor. Ron didn't really know what he was doing all he knew was that something in the back of his mind was telling him this was wrong, his body however was telling him to continue.

"So do you want to take me back to your place for a coffee." said the blonde after she finally came up for air. Without waiting for a reply the women dragged Ron outside to catch a taxi.

Hermione returned from work that night feeling as though her whole body was about to fall apart. She dumped her bags in the hall and walked straight into the bathroom and began running herself a nice hot bath to try and relieve the pain. She undressed and sat in the bath. She just laid back and relaxed. She could feel her eye lids becoming heavier as the steam from the bath rose.

She eventually got up and wrapped her dressing gown around her and went to dry herself in her room. She came out, feeling refreshed and now all she wanted to do was to sit in front of the television and watch a film with a bottle of wine.

She lay on the couch with her feet under a quilt, had a bottle of red wine on the table and a romantic film playing on the TV.

"Hard day at work then I take" said George as he entered the living room

"Yeah you could say that, my feet are killing me."

"Doesn't look like you're planning on doing much tonight."

"Nope I just want to stay here and do absolutely nothing"

"Sounds good mind if I join you"

"Of course not, sit" she said as she moved her feet in order to make room for him to sit down. "Do you want me to accio you a drink"

"Nah I'll just try this wine stuff" he said taking a sip from the bottle and them pulling a face that made him look like he had just sucked on a lemon. "Suppose it's an acquired taste, blah"

"You'll get used to it" she said laughing.

The pair just sat there watching the film and talking and laughing. Before they knew it they had polished off 3 bottles of wine between them.

"You're right I did get used to it, it's probably because I'm too drunk to taste it any more. Oh well it's all good."

"Yeah"

"So what is it with this film, it's so sad and soppy."

"It's romantic, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Are you trying to tell me that girls enjoy all this dinner and dancing junk?"

"Most girls yes."

"Could have told me that before, I just took them into the broom shed by the field."

"You are hopeless, just like your brother," the mood soon deflated after this comment.

"So what should I do then" quickly said George in an attempt to brighten the mood again.

"I suppose it would all depend on the girl, some actually like the shed thing"

"Well what would you like?"

"I would like a guy to take me to dinner, it wouldn't have to be anywhere posh, just some where romantic. Then we would go back to his place or mine which ever, put on some slow music and then dance with each other till late."

"Well then" he got up turned off the TV, switched on the stereo. "Hermione would you care to dance, I'm afraid I haven't got a meal but I do have a chocolate frog."

"I would love to" she said taking her feet out from under the quilt and accepting his hand.

They both walked out into the middle of the room, and then out of nowhere George began to dance his interpretation of the Highland fling. Hermione just began to laugh so hard that she couldn't see out of her eyes because they had begun to water.

"Can you even dance?"

"Course mum made us all take lessons, said she never wanted us to dance like dad." he chuckled, taking her into his arms. They began to dance slowly to the music.

"You can dance." she said looking up into his eyes.

"I know, me and Fred pissed about for the majority of the lessons but we did do work occasionally."

"You must really miss him." she said softly as she placed her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I do but it's getting easier, I like it that you're here, its company."

"I like it here too"

Both of them had not noticed that they had stopped dancing, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. In next to no time their faces were barely an inch apart, if either of them moved their lips would meet.

Hermione took in a deep breath and placed her lips against his soft ones. She felt him take her into a tighter embrace, he slowly traced his tongue across her bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter his into her mouth, and to his surprise she accepted it. She moved her hands up in to his messy hair and pulled him into a fiercer kiss.

He ran his fingers up and down the curve of her spine, Hermione felt her whole body go weak as he did this. He heard her release a little moan and felt her whole body shake.

"Are you sure" he said letting go of her.

Hermione simply nodded before taking him back into another fierce kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as pleasure over took her, he grabbed her smooth thigh in order to support her. He walked her to her room, not once removing his lips from hers.

He lifted her gently onto the bed, slowly placing his body on top of her, making sure that he never put his whole weight on top of her. He began to kiss her neck, circling his tongue on her soft skin as he did.

He then began to go lower down on her body, undoing the pajama top as he moved. She copied him and pulled his top up over his head and threw it into the corner of her room.

Eventually they were both naked, their two bodies entwined as if they were one.

Hermione could feel her whole body become covered in Goosebumps at his slightest touch, she could feel his breathing on her neck as he pushed himself inside her. At first there was pain, but this quickly went, soon her whole body felt like it was on fire. It seemed that every sense she ever had became 10 times more sensitive as George's body was rubbing against hers, she felt every breath he took, the smell of his bare skin on hers.

--

Buzz, buzz, buzz

Ron rolled over to switch off his alarm clock, picking it up he saw that it was 6:30 in the morning, turning it off he rolled back over to his rejoin his pillow. The hope of going back to sleep was soon shattered by the soft but groggy voice that greeted him from across the room.

"Doesn't that usually mean you need to get up" she said taking a slow sip of the coffee she had made herself. She could see the look of shock on Ron's face as his eyes meet hers.

"FUCK" Ron shouted when the memories of the club came back to him.

"Not usually the greeting I am used to in the morning" she said with a slight smile, taking another mouthful of coffee.

"Sorry, I mean, what, how, who are you." He said jumping up pulling on whatever clothes were closest, still with the look of pure shock and confusion written across his freckled face.

"Sorry I forgot I didn't really introduce myself last night, didn't really get the chance. Hello I'm Cindy" she said reaching her hand out for Ron to shake.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." He said whilst gingerly reaching to shake her hand. "Well I guess we... you know... last night" he said awkwardly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She said with a cheeky smile edging its way across her face.

"well it doesn't take a genius to work out, when you wake up after a night on the drink and find a stranger walking around your room" he said as he lowered himself back onto his bed and rested his head in his hands, with the look of guilt across his face. Cindy walked over to sit beside him, noting the look on his face.

"Don't worry, we never did a thing, well except for kiss." She said whilst stroking his shoulder.

"Pardon" he said looking up at her with shock.

"We were very close but we never did. I wanted too... has anyone ever told you're a really good kisser." Ron still looking at her in confusion began to move his hands in a circular motion, pushing her to explain. "Well any way we got back here, started to undress each other and then you said something like harmony and just...well... stopped."

FLASHBACK

Ron pushed her against the door, their bodies pushed up against each others, he fumbled inside his pocket to withdraw his keys, his lips still on hers, their tongues circling each others. He opened the door, removing his jacket whilst she eagerly unbuttoned his shirt. He lifted her up, placed her on the bed. She pulled off her dress and laid there with nothing on except black lace underwear. He began to place 

kisses all over her body, she arched her back letting out a small moan as he began to move further down reaching the edge of her panties. Wanting this anticipation to last even longer she placed her hands either side of his head pulling him back to eye level with her. She moved so that he was now lying on his back. She slowly ran her hands across his bare chest, her hands moving down to remove his jeans, when they were safely removed she straddled him. Placing gentle kisses on his neck, whilst teasingly rubbing up against him.

-

Ron closed his eyes enjoying what was happening between the two. He felt her hands reach the top of his boxers, pulling them down. He released a quiet moan, her name on his lips.

"Hermione"

"whats that" she didn't take any notice and continue to kiss his bare skin

"Hermione" he jumped up, pushing the blonde off of him, began breathing heavy and shaking his head.

END OF FLASHBACK

Suddenly Ron remember exactly what had happened, he remember closing his eyes to be met with a pair of brown eyes, large and beautiful, a slight speck of gold running through them.

"I said Hermione." He said whilst a large smile erupted across his face

"Who"

"Hermione" he said jumping up from the bed.

"I got that bit but who is she, I'm guessing she is the girl who has your heart."

"Yeah, listen I'm really sorry about last night, but I love her, always have always will, always." Images of Hermione filled his head, her eyes, the way she would always have at least one stray bit of hair across her face. These images made him feel as though there was a fire inside of him.

"Well this harmony.. Sorry.. Hermione, she's a very lucky girl to have you."

That was it, the fire that was burning inside Ron because of the images of Hermione went out as quickly as it had started. The smile was slapped off of his face, he sat back down on his bed, no with the memories of his conversation with Bill from two days ago flooded his mind.

"That just it...she's better off without me" his eyes began to cloud over on the verge of tears

"Sorry"

"I ran, just ran."

Cindy sat there beginning to feel awkward, she didn't much like the prospect of sitting here watching a man cry his eyes out on her shoulder, after all he was just some random guy she met in a club with the hope of fun.

"Well listen, I'm sorry to leave you like this but...I need to go... you know...work."

Ron understood why she was now acting so weird, so he simply nodded.

"Goodbye Ron," he nodded in acknowledgment. "I know it's none of my business but if you feel so bad about leaving her why don't you just go back." Without waiting for a reply she closed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Why don't you just go back?_

These words replayed in Rons head over and over again. Ron began to think over what would happen if he just returned. What would happen if he just strolled into the Burrow as if nothing had happened, would they all welcome him with loving arms, would he and Hermione just go back to the way things were between them before Fred's death? When she looked at him would the gold in her eyes still flicker they way used to when he smiled at her, would she still love him.

_You broke her heart. _

Ron's hands were shaking violently, he found it hard to breathe and his eyes were glazed over with tears, the self doubt that plagued him so much in his pass returned. How could she love him, he had left her when she needed him, he had been too selfish to think about her feelings, instead he just did what was best for him. Besides he wasn't in the position to love her the way she deserved, he hoped and prayed that the Hermione he loved would realise this, after all she was the most intelligent, thoughtful, loving person he had ever known. Would she realise that he needed to find answers to Fred's death, needed to find a way to deal with his grief.

Ron calmed himself down, pulled on his work clothes and left his room hoping that throwing himself into work would get rid of his stupid notions of returning to the Burrow.

Ron arrived at work that morning, the thoughts of earlier still swimming in his head.

"Alright there mate." Said a surprisingly happy Ben, Ron just grunted as a reply. "Look at the face on you? How is it you leave the club with the best looking girl in there and still look like shit."

"Nothing happened" shouted Ron, he felt bad enough without being reminded that he almost cheated on Hermione

"Sorry, I just thought...well you know"

"Well you thought wrong didn't ya" Ron felt quite guilty about this remark, after all he was only saying what he himself had thought when he woke up this morning. "Sorry.. Didn't mean to snap like that...just...well..Hey why are you so happy this morning anyway." That was all he could think of saying to get away from the awkwardness.

"This" he said whilst reaching into her pocket to retrieve a small, plain wooden box.

"Is that what I think it is Ben, I didn't even know you had a girl."

"Yeah, we meet a year ago today." Ben removed small shabby looking photograph from his wallet of a pretty blonde haired girl. "Well to be honest with you I had my eye on her before that."

"Really" Ron wasn't in the mood to hear about other people being in love, but he couldn't refuse Ben because he looked so happy just by talking about her, Ron needed to deal with it, the world wouldn't stop revolving just because he felt bad.

" Yeah I was working here when we passed her parents house every morning, it was a nice house as well ,I knew she was way out of my league. Well every morning at the same time she would leave her house and go for a jog. I knew there and then that I was in love with her."

"So how did you two hook up."

"One morning she was running down the steps of her parents house when she slipped, so me being the caring and gentle guy I am offered to help her up and that was it, one year later and we're still madly in love."

His smile had to be one of the most sincere smiles Ron had ever seen, this guy really was in love. This made Ron even more depressed, he used to smile like that when he saw Hermione, it didn't matter what time, after a row, when she first woke in the morning, when she was studying, it didn't matter.

"Well there was a point where I didn't even think we would make it passed meeting the parents, ya see they didn't think I was good enough for their little girl."

"Well don't all parents think that about their kids?" asked Ron

"Suppose but they took it to the extreme, said I didn't have a good enough job, upbringing, they are total snobs and said I didn't have good enough blood for them, I ask you blood what they hell has that got to do with love."

Ron was astonished by this, he had no idea that muggles had the same problems as the wizarding world, sure Ben's idea of extreme didn't involve a war and magic and death.

" Well, she must have really loved me because she fought for me, fought so that we could be together. So that's why I'm marrying her." Said a still smiling Ben.

All of a sudden Ron had his answers, he couldn't believe it, it was staring him in the face all of the time. It was what everybody was saying it all along. Why couldn't he see it before.

"I must have been an idiot, bloody hell, it's her, Ron Weasley you idiot." A crooked grin had spread right across Rons face, his eyes suddenly began shinning the way they used too.

"You alright mate, you look like you're happy." It sounded weird to Ben to say this but he had never seen Ron this way, he looked elated.

"I'm great really really great." Ron became like an excited child, bouncing on the spot. "Thanks"

"What did I do." He said confused

"You made it possible to go home. Listen can you tell Mr Glint thanks but he can shove his job where the sun don't shine."

"What you're leaving, you can't leave just like that." He said having to shout as Ron started to make his way down the street.

"I can and I am" he said turning on the spot, still smiling from ear to ear. "I'm going home to her."

"Well good luck." Said a defeated Ben.

"Thanks"

"Ginny could you pass me the butter" asked harry before he took a mouth full of his orange juice.

"Mum, can me and harry go to Diagon ally today"

"Why" smiled Mrs. Weasley, she had known for a while about the budding relationship between her daughter and harry but they had never told her out right

"Well he wants to take me on a date" Ginny's ear began to grow a bright shade of pink.

"Ok then, what time are you thinking of going because I can drop you off on my way to..." she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be this early in the morning?"

"I'll get it." Offered Harry as he felt slightly embarrassed now that Mrs. Weasley knew about him and Ginny. Harry walked towards the door. He opened the door to be greeted with a sight he had not been expecting.

"Alright Harry" the look upon Harry's face told Ron that this was going to be an eventful day.

"Who is it Harry." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Harry was unable to speak, no noise seemed to be coming out. Ron decided not to stand there all day and wait for harry to invite him in so he walked passed him into the kitchen. There he saw a sight he thought he wouldn't be seeing in a long time, Mrs. Weasley was piling more food onto Ginny's plate whilst Ginny had her nose in the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Mum."

Mrs. Weasley spun around so fast it was as if her head would spin right off of her body, she dropped what she had in her hand and ran straight towards her youngest son, crushing him in an almighty bear hug. Ginny soon followed suit, tiptoeing to wrap her arms around her brother's neck.

"I take it you missed me" smiled Ron, hugging his mother and sister back, they finally released him. "Well what you standing over there for harry join in". Harry walked over to Ron. But instead of hugging they both decided that a hand shake was more than enough.

"So where have you been." questioned Mrs. Weasley unable to wait any longer, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Listen mum there is time for all of this later, I need to find Hermione" he knew she wasn't at the burrow because Bill had told him. "Where is she staying."

"Come here" said Mrs. Weasley, unable to contain her excitement she pulled Ron into another back breaking hug.

"How did you know she wasn't here" said a puzzled harry.

"What"

"Well you obliviously knew she wasn't here so how did you know"

"Erm well Bill told me"

"He knew where you were all this time and didn't think to tell us." Shouted Ginny.

"I asked him not to because I wasn't ready to come home yet, but I'm fine now, I have the answers that I was looking for."

"What"

"Listen I'll explain all of this later but right now I NEED Hermione, so tell me where she is."

"Look do you think it is such a good idea for you to just turn up, I mean she was distraught when you left don't you think you should break it to her gently and not just show up." Said harry, although he was relieved to have his best friend back, he still hadn't forgotten the pain he put Hermione through.

"No, I need to see her straight away. Look I know you are all annoyed with me for hurting her but that's why I need to see her, to make things right. So please tell me where she is." Begged Ron, his eyes told them all that he was sincerely sorry.

"George's flat above the shop, she moved there a couple of days ago." Piped up Ginny, who had now regained the power of her voice after all of her crying.

"Thanks" at learning this information Ron ran straight over to the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stated Georges address. With a bright burst off green flames he was gone.

As quickly as he had left the Burrow he had arrived at the flat above the shop. Ro found it weird that the curtains were still drawn and the lights were off, Hermione would usually be up at this time in the morning. He began to scan the large living room, then his eyes met the coffee table, sat upon it were 3 empty bottle of red wine, Ron released a light chuckle because he knew Hermione couldn't handle her drink. He then noticed the empty chocolate frog box, a smile etched its way across his face, chocolate was always a safe bet when buying Hermione Christmas or birthday presents.

He began to head towards the hallway, noticing on the way everything that belonged to Hermione, the Gryffindor scarf she had had for seven years hanging from the coat stand. Her copy of Hogwarts: A History placed on top of the bookcase, he guessed that this was a new addition to the house because a far as he knew Fred and George never owned a single book.

And then he saw it, the white door leading to her room, there was an elegant wooden plaque on it reading Hermione's room. Ron's heart began to beat faster, just reading her name was enough to set a thousand butterflies loose in his stomach. He knew all that stood in the way of him being with 

Hermione was a piece of wood, even though it was a piece of wood Ron had a surge of fear pass through his body.

_It's just a door Ron, you can do this, after all it only a stupid piece of bloody wood._

He reached for the door handle, placed his large sweating fingers around it, he gently began to turn trying his hardest not to make any noise what so ever. He slowly opened the door until it was open completely and he standing in the doorway.

There she was peacefully sleeping in her bed, her hair lay across her face and pillow, a beam of sunlight from behind the curtain danced across her smooth skin. Ron stood there for what seemed like hours just taking in her beauty but in reality it was only a few seconds. He felt his whole body grow warmer just at the sight of her, she looked like a goddess. Ron though she could never look as beautiful as she did on the night of the Yule Ball, he thought her beauty that night was unmatchable, however the sight of her asleep in bed had both matched and beaten her beauty of that night. For Ron, the sight of this exquisite goddess laying in bed was pure perfection, he knew even more now that he could not and would not love anyone more than he loved Hermione.

Ron continued to stare at this stunning beauty in bed, however all of these feeling of love were soon draining from his body when he saw the sheets on the opposite side of the bed move. From under the mass of quilt appeared an even larger mass of red hair.

Ron felt the world around him spin, he would have given anything for the floor to open at the precise moment and swallow him. He felt as if his whole world had fallen apart, the love of his life was lying in bed with his brother. So many emotions were rushing around his body, of all the things he felt like doing all his body seemed to want to do was to close the door and apparate back to the Burrow. At this moment in time his body seemed to be separate from his mind, he couldn't remember closing Hermione's door, apparating or arriving at the burrow. All he could remember was the pain he felt at what he had just witnessed.

Ron fell into the nearest seat he could find and began to shake uncontrollably, whether out of pain or out of anger, the expression on Rons face was unreadable. At seeing the return of Ron the family began to race towards him, there were more there now because Mrs. Weasley had flooed to tell everyone. However when they got to Ron, they all stopped dead in their tracks, this was not the same Ron who had appeared on the door step smiling and happy this morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The ultimate hangover.

"Ron what is a matter, what happened with Hermione" said a concerned Mrs. Weasley as she lowered herself down to meet her son's eyes. The shocking bright blue eyes that were similar to the sky on a summer's day had been once again replaced by dull grey ones that were like the clouds before a thunder storm.

Hermione woke that morning with a thumping pain in her head, which she associated with having drunk to much the night before. So she decided to stay in bed instead of what she would usually do, which was to get up straight away. Then all of a sudden she noticed that there was a warm feeling around her stomach, which she hadn't noticed before because of her head. Then everything that had happened last night hit her like a ton of bricks. How her and George were sitting on the couch just talking and joking with each other and then the wine, dancing and then the kissing. Everything beyond that point was still a blur.

Hermione took a deep breath and gathered her strength to turn around, she knew what she would see but she still needed to see him to make sure it wasn't all just a bad dream. She turned as slowly as possible, making sure that she wouldn't disturb him.

Then she saw him. She began to breathe uncontrollably her entire body began to tremble. She needed to get out of the bed, she didn't care if she woke him, she just needed to escape this nightmare. She hastily grabbed whatever there was available to cover her exposed body. Seeing her dressing gown on a pile on the floor she ran over to it, picking it up, she draped it over herself and ran towards the door.

She felt a sickening feeling rise from the pit of her stomach, pulling her hand across her mouth she sprinted towards the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her. She slammed open the door and skidded on her knees to find the rim of the toilet.

She rested her head against the cold porcelain, pulling her legs under herself. Warm tears began to form in her large, sorrow filled eyes. The tears made their way down her face, she brushed them away before raising her body off of the floor. She slowly made her way towards the basin, steadying herself by placing both hands on the edge of it. She lifted her head to see a puffy eyed mess looking back at her in the mirror.

"_What have you done." _She said to her reflection before even more tears began to come.

Knock, knock

George began to wake up from his peaceful sleep. Like Hermione he woke to a searing pain in his head, without opening his eyes, he raised his hand to his head and began soothing his temples. He gradually opened his eyes, to his horror he found himself in a room he knew most defiantly was not his. His eyes began to search the room for any clue as to whose room it was. There it was, a picture frame sitting on the bed side table, the picture was of Hermione standing side by side with her parents.

Suddenly the realisation of what had happened the previous night came back to him. He looked at the pillow next to him, to his relief Hermione wasn't there. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his chest, it wasn't as if he hated Hermione or found her unattractive but he couldn't face waking up in the same bed as her. This was the girl he had seen as a sister for so many years, this was the girl he knew would one day become his sister.

He dragged himself out of her bed and walked towards his boxers that were flung across the base of the bed. He exited the room closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall he heard faint sobs from the bathroom, he knew by that that Hermione had regretted the night just as much as he did. He continued to walk to the kitchen where he made himself and Hermione a large mug of coffee each. He then proceeded back to the bathroom, knowing that eventually they would need to talk about their alcohol and passion filled night.

Knock, knock.

" I know you're in there Hermione" there was no reply.

Hermione seemed to freeze on the spot.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, if I'm honest, I don't want to either but that doesn't mean we don't need to"

Hermione moved to sit on the edge of the bath, still unable to utter a single word.

"Fine if you won't talk than I will" he said now becoming angered by her refusal to speak "last night..." he knew they needed to talk but he hadn't considered what they were going to say.

"What George. Last night you decided to take advantage of a drunken and emotionally unstable woman." Hermione had no idea where the hostility came from, she knew she wasn't angry with him, she knew it was just as much her fault as his but it was easier for her to blame him than it was to blame herself.

"What the hell" he said stunned by the words that had just left Hermione's lips, his blood began to boil inside of him " that's not true and you bloody well know it."

She couldn't believe what she had just accused George of, she knew he would never do a thing like that, the guilt overwhelmed her and she slowly walked over towards the door.

"Listen if you don't want to face it that's fine but I'm not going to have you accuse me of..." he was cut off mid sentence because the bathroom door had opened and standing before him was Hermione.

"Sorry" she said with a tremble in her voice. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"Made you this, thought you might need it." He said whilst handing her the coffee.

"Thank you"

"So are we going to talk about last night or are you just going to shout at me."

"No" she said feeling a slight smile work its way across her face.

The pair walked into the living room, took seats on opposite sides of the room, neither of them wanted to be the first to voice their view on the nights events. Both knew what had happened and were not particularly keen to relive it. Hermione just sat there staring into her mug of coffee, as thought there was something truly fascinating swimming around in it, she was unable to bring her eyes to meet with George's. He felt exactly the same but instead of staring at his coffee he decided an invisible spot on the wall was a far more realistic way to cover the awkwardness.

"Listen" said Hermione as she decided the silence had gone on long enough "last night was a mistake, it shouldn't have gone as far as it did. I think we were both just lonely." She didn't know if George felt the same but this is how she felt.

"Thank Merlin for that" he said breaking into a little laugh.

Hermione was unsure how to take this reaction, but she did see the funny side eventually.

"That bad was I?" knowing it was easier to joke about the whole thing than to let it ruin her entire relationship with George.

"To be honest with you I was so pissed I can't remember" he said wiping a tear away from his eye because he was laughing so hard.

"Me either" she said also laughing "but I do remember you're dancing, I think we have a young Fred Astaire on our hands"

"Who is that? Anyway I would greatly appreciate it if you never mentioned that to anyone."

"Really" she said with a mischievous grin on her face that rivalled that of the prankster sitting opposite her.

"Nobody Hermione, I don't want my reputation of being a slacker who doesn't pay attention to be smashed."

"Well I can't just sit around here all day laughing, some of us need to work" she stood up and walked over to the kitchen to prepare her and George some breakfast.

"Ron please, tell us maybe we can help." Said a teary eyed Ginny, this morning she finally felt that she had her big brother back, but within the space of 15 minutes it seemed like he had left again, sure his body was there but he wasn't.

Ron simply looked her in the eyes, his face still unreadable, and then he returned them back to the table.

Ginny was unable to take the pain in her brothers eyes any more so she went to the fireplace, making sure nobody saw her leave. She took a handful of powder and said George's address.

"There you go George." Said Hermione as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him

"Cheers" just as he began to bring the fork full of bacon to his mouth he saw bright green flames rise from the fireplace. "Who the hell is that?"

"hi Ginny" smiled Hermione at the sight of one of her best friends, however the smile soon turned to a look of concern as she got closer to Ginny and saw the tears trickling down from her green eyes. "Ginny what's wrongs" she said as she took her friend into her arms.

At this Ginny was unable to control herself any longer she placed her head on Hermione's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ginny what is it, you're scaring me. Is it harry, you're parents. What is it." Hermione said raising her voice a little to make sure Ginny heard her. She gently pushed Ginny away so that she could look at her in her eyes, hoping that they held some of the answers.

"It's ... It's" Ginny said trying to hold back more tears.

"What is it sis." Said George concerned at seeing his little sister like this.

"It's Ron... he's back." She said in on quick breathe.

At hearing these words Hermione just fell to the floor, the words Hermione had waited so long to hear had finally arrived. Her whole body felt as though it was about to burst from all of the emotions that had began to fill her body.

"Well, what's wrong then." Asked George, he thought this was good news, he just couldn't understand why Ginny was so upset.

"Well he was really happy this morning, all he wanted to do was see Hermione." She said having now regained control of her tears "then he came back after about 10 minutes and it all changed, he's not speaking or anything. Please come and see him Hermione, we don't know what happened, all we know is that he came here happy and returned miserable."

Hermione's eyes shot straight up to Georges, both had the look of fear on their face, thankfully Ginny had not noticed this because she was on her way back to the fire place, she handed each of them the floo powder.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for."

"Listen you go ahead Ginny, we need both need to get dressed, ok don't tell them that we're coming ok, we want it to be a surprise for Ron, ok."

"Sure" she threw her powder on the fire and she was gone.

Making sure his sister was defiantly gone he knelt down to Hermione who was rocking herself back and forth, her knees at her chest.

"Come on Hermione, we need to go."

"He knows" her large watery eyes meeting Georges "that's why he's so upset, I know it is , oh Merlin what have I done."

"Listen Hermione, there is no way he could possibly know, you're just nervous that's all, ok."

"What if you're wrong, what if I have messed everything up."

"Listen, they will get suspicious if you turn up like this, what we will do is go there and act as if nothing has happened." George knew that this was easier said than done, but he didn't want to imagine what would happen if they didn't pretend. "Ok so go get dressed, Hermione, he doesn't know anything."

"You're probably right." She said slowly, she pulled herself up off of the ground. "I mean could you see Ron being all calm at seeing us together."

"That's the spirit now hurry up."

Both of them rushed into their rooms and dressed at lightning speed. They met each other a few minutes later at the fire place, both seemed to have a look of excitement on their faces, especially Hermione who was finally going to see her Ron.

"Ready" George asked.

"I've wanted this for over a month" she smiled "of course I'm not ready.

George chuckled and threw down his powder. Hermione took a few deep breathes, grabbed her handbag off the table, she stepped in front of the mirror to look at herself, after smoothing down her clothes and making sure the was no evidence of her previous emotional breakdown she stepped back in front of the fire place. She took a few more breathes and threw her powder down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- brotherly love

Ginny arrived back at the burrow, she found Ron in the same state she had left him in. His elbows on the table, his head resting on his hands, his eyes focused on the table. Everybody was gathered around him trying to console him, she guessed that they were no closer to finding out the reason for his behaviour because they were still asking him the same questions. Nobody had even noticed that Ginny had left and came back, all focus was on Ron.

Harry had gone to make everybody a cup of tea, not that this was going to help matters but it couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

Mrs. Weasley stood up, she didn't know what she could do to help her son, she didn't even know what was wrong with him. Then she saw the flames of the fireplace turn green.

"George" she shrieked. "Ron George is here" she said, hoping that Ron would acknowledge her. He, however, stayed still. Mrs. Weasley mouthed to George to talk to him. George took apprehensible steps towards, Ron.

"Welcome back little bro." He said with a big smile on his face, inside he was secretly nervous, but he knew that he needed to act like nothing had happened.

To everybody's surprise Ron looked up. His knuckles whitened as he saw his brother's smiling face looking down at him. The stare Ron gave George was terrifying, the pupils of his eyes became so small, for a split second George thought that he saw red in Ron's eyes. He knew.

"Merlin Ron, you look like shit ." George said, he was praying that he had just imagined the look on Rons face. He knew that in order for Ron to not be suspicious he needed to act normally, so naturally cracking a joke was his only option.

_How the fuck can he smile at me, the fucking bastard._ Ron felt his whole body be consumed by hate and anger. He felt his blood boil within his skin. He couldn't contain it any longer, he needed to hurt George, he needed to make him feel the way he did. He jumped out of his seat.

He threw himself at George, everybody gasped in fright as they saw Ron grab George around the neck. Both men fell to the floor, Ron whole body shook with adrenaline. He just kept hitting, hitting any part of George his fist was able to make contact with. The fact that George never tried to hit him back seemed to make Ron even angrier.

_Why the hell doesn't he just hit me, which would make it easier for me to kill him. _

Everybody was shouting for Ron to stop. At this moment in time the world seemed to be in slow motion for Ron, all sound was muffled. All he could focus on was causing George pain.

Hermione felt the usual spinning as she travelled through the floo network, all the while thinking of Ron. She had convinced herself that there was no way Ron could have found out, she told herself that she was just being paranoid.

With a sudden thud she found herself kneeling at the foot of the mantle in the burrow. Her eye scanned the living room for the sight she was so longing to see. Ron. All she could see was an empty room, she could however hear loud shouts of Mrs. Weasley. She followed her ears into the kitchen.

"Please, stop it boys. Please" pleaded Mrs. Weasley as she continued to watch her youngest son continually hit her second youngest.

Hermione entered the room, thankful that nobody at yet registered her arrival. She felt her entire world fall around her, Ron knew. She didn't know what to do, did she just leave, runaway. Or did she build up all of her courage and face the world, face the people that she had grown to love and think of as family. Did she, could she, face Ron, the boy she had grown up with and fell so completely in love with.

She knew what she had to do, she had to risk being hated. The risk would be worth it if it stopped two brothers hating each other, it would be worth it if there was the smallest glimmer of hope that Ron would forgive her. She needed to face the consequences.

Ron kept hitting, still not satisfied that he had caused enough pain. As he pulled his clenched fist back in preparation to deal another blow to George's face when he felt the overpowering arms of Charlie wrap around his torso. Ron wouldn't give up that easily he continued to try and hit George, whilst being pulled back across the room by Charlie and now Harry.

Mr. Weasley and Bill went to George's side to make sure he wasn't too badly injured. He had two rather large black eyes already forming, his nose no longer seemed to be in the centre of his face, and his lip was cut. Mrs. Weasley was still standing in the same place, shocked by the scene she had just witnessed.

George managed to brush of the attention he was getting from his father and eldest brother, he felt like he didn't deserve it.

"Ronald Weasley, what in Merlin's name do you" Mrs. Weasleys rant was cut short as Ron stopped struggling against his older brother and Harry's arm. Mrs. Weasley looked to where her son's eyes were now focused.

Amongst the sea of red heads stood a pale faced Hermione.

"GET OUT" screamed Ron. The tone in his voice seemed to shock everyone, they had heard Ron shout at Hermione before but never before with such hate in his voice.

"Ron" said Hermione weakly.

"I said GET OUT" said Ron a tad calmer than he had earlier.

"Ron please just let me explain" her eyes were now filled with unshed tears, her voice trembled as she wrung her hands together.

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say you...you...you slag" the entire crowd gasped in horror at what Ron had just called Hermione. Ron had wanted to hurt her just like he had wanted to hurt George, he had wanted them to feel just a bit of what he was feeling.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU USE THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE INSIDE THIS HOUSE, APOLOGISE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, she seemed to be the only one who had gotten over the shock of his words.

" You want me to explain myself" Ron let out a snort " I tell you what let these two explain it" he said motioning towards Hermione and George.

"Ron, not here.." began George in a low voice

"What's a matter George, don't want everyone to know" _well at least I wasn't the last to find out about this _ Ron thought to himself

"Please Ron" pleaded Hermione, the heartache she felt was evident in her voice

"KNOW WHAT" demanded Mrs. Weasley

"KNOW that these two" he once again motion towards Hermione and George as he began to walk his way in between the crowd "THE GIRL I loved and MY BIG BROTHER" Ron tried to form the words in his head, however part of him was telling himself not to say it because that would mean it was actually real, as if saying it aloud just confirmed what he had seen earlier with his own eyes

"These two what Ron" asked Mrs. Weasley, the volume in her voice now turned down

"These two have been...been...been sleeping together."

The entire room fell silent, some eyes drifted to Hermione, others to George. None however fell on Ron who had taken this as his chance to leave, he didn't want to be in the same room as any of them at this particular moment in time.

Ron hastily made his way up to his old attic room. His hand gripped the familiar doorknob, upon turning it he found that his room was in complete darkness. He raised his wand and the room filled with light. He soon realised that the room was no longer in the state he had left it, all of his beloved posters were either ripped completely off of the walls or they were barely hanging on.

He looked around at mess that was once his bedroom, something told him that Hermione had done as some form of punishment for him or as some sort of emotional outburst on her part.

As Ron walked around his room his eyes fell to the photograph that lay neglected and broken on the floor. Slowly he made his way towards it. He then cautiously reached out to pick up the photo that meant the world to him.

He slowly ran his fingers across the shattered glass, noting how similar it looked to how his heart felt. Broken. He looked at the faces that stared up at him, so different from the faces that surrounded him today. Faces that were not marred by war, faces that hadn't felt the effects of loss. Faces that were full of hope, joy and pure happiness.

As he traced the shapes of the people in the photograph he eye fell upon the warm pair of chocolate brown ones that always seemed to look straight through him, even from a photograph. These were the eyes that he fell in love with, eyes that sparkled with confidence, intelligence and at a time love for him.

Suddenly Ron felt a stinging pain coming from his finger, he looked down and saw a dark crimson flow of blood across his finger as well as the photo.

The silence in the burrow scared Hermione immensely, for never in all her years of visiting here had she seen the burrow so quiet. It was the type of silence that could make you go insane, the type of silence that she had come to fear when in the presence of the Weasleys.

"Mum" whispered George effectively breaking the silence.

Mrs. Weasley did not reply, instead she held her hand up to him, shaking her head in a way that told him to stop talking.

Mr. Weasley walked towards his wife and put his arm around her, ushering her towards one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Bill would you please go and check on your brother, he's being awfully silent up there which is never a good thing." Asked Mr. Weasley.

Bill nodded, on his way towards the stair he turned around at looked at both Hermione and George, at look that showed Hermione that he was a disappointed in her as everyone else was, herself included.

No one knew what to do or want to say in a situation like this, they all stood around the kitchen table waiting for directions on what to do next.

"I think it's best if you leave." Said Mr. Weasley, his eyes drifted between George and Hermione. "Just until this has settled in a bit."

Hermione felt her unstable heart break just a little more, she never thought the day would come when she would be dismissed and unwelcome at the burrow.

Knowing in was probably for the best she turned and exited the house. Hoping that somehow, someday she would be welcome again, not only at the burrow but also in Ron's heart. She made her way towards the edge of the pond in the garden.

Ron heard footsteps making their way up the stairs towards his room. He hoped that it wasn't Hermione, he was still to hurt and confused to deal with her at the moment. Ron then heard the familiar sound of the old door creek open, in the doorway stood bill.

"Mind if I sit with you."

Ron merely shrugged.

"Just wondered what you were doing up here, we got a bit scared when we never heard anything" said bill trying to add some humour to the hostile environment surrounding him.

"I always was the most worthless Weasley wasn't I" said a defeated Ron

"Don't start this again Ron"

"Well I am, I'm not good looking like you. Adventurous like Charlie, smart like Percy, funny like George, female like Ginny"

"No you're not, you're not one of those things. You're all of them, well minus the female part of course"

"Whatever, I'll always be just Ron, lanky, hot tempered and sidekick Ron. Do you know what the worst part is? I was started to believe that that was ok because even if I was just those things it didn't matter because I had Hermione, but now I don't I feel just as worthless as I used to"

Bill hated seeing his youngest brother this. He just wanted to shake him until he saw sense.

"I'll admit that you are to an extent all of those things but even if you are I am still jealous of you"

"Don't patronize me bill, I'm not in the mood right now"

"It's true. You're the bravest of all of us. You have fought in a war that saw the defeat of the darkest wizard of all time"

"You did as well, we all did. It doesn't make me special"

"True but WE didn't decide to start fighting it at the age of eleven, sure I had friends at the age of eleven but I don't think I would have been brave enough to fight for their lives at that age."

"Well your friends weren't Harry potter" chuckled Ron

"Exactly, you knew who you were becoming best friends with, you knew what that could involve but you still did it, you were still the best friend anyone could hope for. That reason alone makes you braver than any of us"

"We were all in Gryffindor bill, I just had more chances to show my bravery"

"And you showed it more than any of us would if we were in your situation. You say that you're none of the things we are well that's a load of shit because you are. You just do it in your own unique way a way that is solely yours and no one else's. I can honestly say that out of all of my brothers and Ginny that you are the one I'm most jealous of and if you ask the others and they truthfully answer they'll say the exact same thing. So you may be jealous of your five siblings but your five siblings are jealous of you. I mean come on do you know how lucky you are, to find a friend like Harry, to be seen as a hero by so many people, to find your soul mate at 11"

"Yeah well, that may have been true awhile ago but what do I have now. Nothing that's the answer. She obviously wasn't my soul mate and obviously doesn't feel the same way I did "

"Have you asked her. Sure you might not want to talk to her now and what she did was terrible but have you tried to find out why. I'm not saying that this is entirely your fault but you're not exactly completely blameless in this."

"I know, that's partly why I'm so angry. I'm angry because I still love her, I'm angry because I left, if I didn't this might not have happened. I'm also angry because I don't know if I can forgive her, I'm more angry because I want to.

"well why don't you get up all of that Gryffindor bravery we are soooo jealous of" laughed bill "and go and see if you can save what you two have. I know it seems like it's not worth it but I've seen you two and believe me it is."

"Thanks" Ron said with a blush brushing his cheeks

"I didn't do anything"

"You did, your were being my big brother and I can't thank you enough for it"

"There's no need to thank me, it's my job and I actually enjoy it. You all might be pain in the arses sometimes but I wouldn't change any of you."

"Well I don't suppose you could go beyond your call of duty as my big brother and fix my heart for me because I don't think I can handle it"

"No you have to do it all on your own, sorry Ronnie"

"Ok, well I suppose there's no time like the present is there" said Ron as he picked himself off of the floor "Bill what do I do if she says she doesn't love me anymore"

"That won't happen Ron"

Ron didn't know if bill was telling him the truth about what he had said earlier or whether bill really believed what he was saying but somehow in that small sentence Ron believed with his whole heart that bill had meant it when he said that it would never happen. It was this that gave him the extra push he needed to walk out of his room and through the burrow kitchen in search of Hermione. When he couldn't see her there he decided that she must have left so he went out looking for her, ignoring the pleads from his family to talk.

That's when he saw her sitting at the edge of the pond, the spot that ironically he often found himself or other members of the Weasley family sitting when they had something on their minds or needed to be free from the worries of everything else.

The stood there watching her for a few moments, mesmerised by the way the bushy hair would move in the light breeze. He knew that no matter how hard it would be or how long it would take he couldn't let her walk out of his life.

"Hermione"

A:N well guys only 1 more chapter left. Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N/ well everybody this is the last chapter. I decided to end it here because if I didn't then I'd probably never stop. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and thanks to those who have stuck with the story, you really have made writing this story more enjoyable than it already was. So ... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12 Answers

Hermione sat at the edge of the pond, just sitting there watching the trees moves in the gentle breeze. Listening to the birds whistle in the branches. Feeling her heart break. She sat here knowing that she was hated, she could see it in everyone's eyes, but more importantly she could see it in Rons eyes, the eyes that made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. The eyes that used to make her feel love were now the eyes that made her feel horrible and empty.

She reached her hand up to wipe away the stray tears that she hadn't been able to stop falling from her eyes.

"Hermione" said a familiar voice from behind her, a voice that she knew yet was so different.

She turned and saw the face that went with the voice, it was a face that she loved. It broke her heart to see the expression that was upon the face, it wasn't one of happiness that would make her in turn feel happy from just seeing it. It wasn't one of anger that was usually the result of one of their famed rows. It was one of complete loss, the look of loss that she was sure was mirrored on her face. A look that said neither of them knew what to say or what to do or how to feel.

Ron walked up to where she was sitting, not saying another word, instead he just sat down on the dry, hard ground. He didn't even look at her, he merely looked out across the pond. He could feel Hermione's eyes upon him.

She could sense that Ron didn't know what to say, she could tell that he didn't want to look at her and she didn't blame him. But she needed to speak to him, she needed to tell him how much she loves him, tell him that what she did was a mistake and tell him that she would do whatever it took to make him love her again. Yet when she went to speak it seemed that her brain didn't want to voice any of these things, instead it was as though it just wanted to sit here and be with him and speak about anything other than the matter at hand.

"So did you find what you went looking for" she said quietly "find out what you wanted to"

"It's stupid but I found out what I already knew, I found out something that probably led to me be sitting here with you" he replied, slightly shocked at what she had asked

"Really, well I'm glad. I knew that you would."

"why" Ron didn't knew why he said this, but he knew that he wasn't here to speak about why he left, he was here to speak about what happened while he was away.

"Because that's what you do, you go away and have some breathing space, do what you need to do then you always come back and.."

"That's not what I meant Hermione and you know it" this time when speaking he looked at her in the eyes.

"I know" she said returning his stare " but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to answer your question. Are you sure that you want to hear the answer."

"Nope, I know I don't WANT to but I HAVE to."

"You left me" she said matter of factly

This answer seemed to infuriate Ron, he could feel the anger he had felt before return. It was as though she was saying that he never meant that much to her, it was as if as soon as he was away she would go straight to the next person not caring who it was.

"SO WHAT, as soon as I leave you.. you move on, here I was thinking that you at least felt a tiny bit of what I feel for you, but you're sat there and saying this without the slightest bit of guilt."

This was the Ron Hermione knew, the Ron that she knew how to deal with, an angry Ron. It hadn't escaped her that he had used the word feel and not the word felt, this meant that there was some hope of him forgiving her, but she also knew that she shouldn't press this matter until he understood why she had done what she did. Not until she had answered all of his questions.

"it wasn't like that, it isn't like that. As for the guilt, I feel it, it's consuming me. I'd do anything if it meant that I could turn back the clock and not do it. Anything if it meant that you wouldn't be looking at me the way you are. But I can't so there's no point in hoping for it."

"So are you going to answer my question properly." Said Ron feeling as though he were no closer to finding out why she had done it.

"I've told you it's because you left. When you left me it made me feel useless normally when you 're depressed you would least talk to me and I'd try to help but you didn't. I can't sit here and tell you that I would have understood what you were going through or that I could've made whatever you felt better. But I would have wanted to at least have tried, to at least have helped even if it were just a little bit. It was as if you didn't want me or need me."

"But I do" said Ron, he had no idea she had felt this was, he knew that his leaving would have hurt her but he didn't know how much or why.

"Well I didn't know that. So when you left I would just sit up in your room crying to myself, wishing that you would come back to me, to us, hoping that you still needed me. I blamed myself for your leaving because I felt like I hadn't done enough for you. But as the days and weeks passed it got easier to deal with, because it was as if the longer it got the closer it was to you returning but at the same time it got harder because the longer it got the more you were slipping away from me. I pulled myself together eventually, I figured that way I would be in a better state for when you returned. Because I KNEW you would eventually. Your mum and George knew you would and they told me to just be patient and wait because when you were ready you'd come back. So I did, I went to work and there were even a few nights when I didn't cry myself to sleep."

"But this doesn't answer why you slept with him."

"That's the bit Ron, there isn't a reason or an explanation for what I did it but all of these things just led to it I suppose. See I was finally getting to grips with everything and then you sent that blasted letter and I lost it. I went to your room and ripped it apart. I was so angry because I did everything everyone told me to do and it didn't work , it didn't bring you back and it didn't stop me from missing you and feeling like I wasn't enough for you. That's when I moved in with George, I told myself that you weren't coming back to me, I still hoped you would, believe me I wished it more than anything but I didn't want to wait any more because it hurt. It hurt so much. Time with George stopped the pain, not completely but for a little while it went away to the back of my mind. He made me feel needed and wanted, it felt like I was doing what I should have been doing for you."

"So you replaced me with him. You couldn't help me so you helped him instead. I don't understand what you're saying Hermione" said Ron, he was trying his hardest to understand why she did it, trying to make sense of all the things she felt but it was too hard, it was like she had an overload of emotion

"I suppose I was in a way, it made me feel good that I could make him smile or laugh. That I could take away a tiny bit of the pain he was feeling over Fred. But I was never, EVER, trying to replace you. You're Ronald Weasley, you're irreplaceable and I'd never want to replace you. It was just that it made...me..I don't know... feel good I suppose. So when we started drinking and laughing I just wanted to hold onto that good feeling in any way possible. For as long as possible. So that's why I did it."

"How long...how many... Times" this seemed like it was the hardest sentence Ron had ever had to speak. He wanted to know but at the same time he didn't. The answer to this question petrified him.

"I swear it was just the once" replied Hermione

"Honest" asked Ron

To Ron it felt like a small weight had been lifted off of his heart, although he knew that it would go away completely because either way you looked at it, it had still happened but it did make it easier that it was only the once because he knew that if it were more than once it meant that she must of felt something more for George.

"I don't see the point in lying, you know now. What does it matter whether I did it once or a hundred times, it was still wrong, I still should not have done it at all. Either way it's made you hate me. I'll understand if you can never forgive me because I'll never forgive myself. I can't forgive myself for making you angry, for making you hurt and for the look you have in your eyes when you look at me"

"I forgive you"

Not only did this surprise Hermione it surprised Ron as well. But he knew that he did, he truly had forgiven her because he knew that what she had done was partially his fault. Besides he had done a similar thing at the club. The main reason however was because he could tell from the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice that she regretted what she'd done. She knew that it was wrong and something told him that if he did forgive her she would never ever do anything like it again, anything to cause him pain again, anything to betray his trust.

"Really" said Hermione in a tone that showed hope, relieve and astonishment

"Really, I know you didn't do it to deliberately hurt me"

"I swear I would never do anything to hurt you"

"I know"

"No you don't, you don't know how much I love you. I love you more than I thought it possible for a person to love. You don't know that I'd do anything to see a smile on your face, to see the twinkle you get in your when you succeed. I'll do anything if it meant that you felt the tiniest bit of what I feel for you"

"That's the reason I forgive you, because I know you love me and I love you."

"What about George, I don't think I could stand it if you hated him. He's your brother and I should never have come in between the two of you. Please don't blame him, it's my fault as much as it is his."

"It's weird but I don't blame him"

"You don't" asked a perplexed Hermione, of all the things he had expected to hear this was not it.

"Nope, I guess it's because it's easy to fall for you or to want you. Plus he was probably feeling the same way you were in some ways, you know the lonely parts and stuff"

"Probably"

"Besides, I'm used to my brothers having everything I want. I just took it for granted that I wouldn't have to share you, that you were all mine and not his."

Hermione knew that Ron suffered from this inferiority complex when it came to his brothers, she knew he didn't mean it in the way that he had said it, like she was just some scarlet women, but that was one of the things she adored about their relationship, it was as though they just understood each other without the need to truly explain themselves.

"He doesn't have me Ron" stated Hermione, she needed him to understand that she was his and only his "nobody else has ever had me, well I suppose he's had my body, but he doesn't and didn't have my heart and soul. That's yours and will only ever be yours nobody else could ever have it and I don't want them to. You're the one that I love."

"So where do we go from here." Asked Ron, if there were ever a time he needed her to give him an answer it was now. He seemed to be eating his words about no one being able to feel this many things. He wanted to walk away because of the overload he was feeling but at the same time he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her after the declaration of love she had just given him.

"I don't know" she didn't have an answer "that's up to you to decide, you can walk away from us or you can try to move on from it"

"I think it's best if I go and think some things over and since you've stolen my think spot I'll just leave."

"You don't have to go it's your place. Besides I don't think I'm welcome at the burrow anyway."

"No you stay, seriously. Don't worry mum and dad and everyone will understand eventually, I can so they'll be able to." Ron propped himself up on his arms and then went to lift himself up when Hermione noticed the blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding"

"Well somebody decided to break my photo and leave it disregarded on the floor."

"Sorry, stand up"

"What"

"Stand up so that I can heal you, it is my job now you know" stated Hermione in her own prim manner.

"Its fine, it doesn't even hurt" said Ron whilst trying to suppress a laugh

Hermione wouldn't take his no for an answer so she stood herself up and then physically dragged Ron from his spot on the ground. Now the pair were standing Ron looking down at the parting of Hermione bushy brown hair, whilst she examined the deep cut on his hand. It surprised him that her touch didn't hurt like he thought it would, she was so gentle and her touch felt natural on his skin.

"How did you manage to get it so deep" she said as she raised her gaze from his hand to his baby blue eyes.

Ron merely shrugged. His eyes met hers, and without knowing it his mouth turned up into his trademark lopsided grin. Just looking into her eyes he knew that there was never really a reason for him to leave all the answers he ever needed lie behind those eyes. Love.

"I love you" he said in practically a whisper, Hermione nodded in reply as she returned her gaze to his hand. "And I know what I want to do"

Before Hermione had time to look back up at him his hand had cupped her chin and was lifting her face towards his. He then tilted his head and his gently pressed his lips against hers. He then released her lips from his. He knew that after kiss that all he ever wanted for the rest of his life was to be lost within her.

Hermione opened her eyes and were met with a pair the same as the ones she fell in love with. She went to speak words of love but was silenced when Ron shook his head and descended his lips on hers again. She had no complaints. This time instead of a timid kiss it was full of passion, weeks of pent up emotions symbolised within a kiss. His tongue lightly asked for permission into her mouth, which she eagerly accepted. Their lips moved completely in sync with each other.

This kiss held all the answers that Ron ever needed. That he was hers and she was his. That they loved each other unconditionally and that no matter where the other went or what they did they would always find each other. Always

**A:N/ well that's it. I've finished my first fan fiction. I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Feel free to write a review telling me what you guys thought, I'd love to know. **

**I know some, if not a lot of people will hate the ending but I just love the Ron Hermione pairing so I needed them to end up together. Sorry to those who wanted Ron to leave her.**

**Anyway I hoped you still enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
